


【哈德/授翻】正常的界定值

by uncertainstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy BDSM, Internal Conflict, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainstars/pseuds/uncertainstars
Summary: 简介：意识到他是同性恋是一回事，掺和到马尔福该死的混乱中完全是另一回事。这个故事有关哈利如何试图从自我厌恶走向某种幸福，并在这个过程中，发现马尔福开了一家商店，读麻瓜哲学，是个肮脏、堕落的骗子。好吧，后者一点也不令人惊讶。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	【哈德/授翻】正常的界定值

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For a Given Value of Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715063) by [chickenlivesinpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenlivesinpumpkin/pseuds/chickenlivesinpumpkin). 



> 警告：BDSM的错误示范，请勿自行模仿！ 暴力描写；言语羞辱；粗暴性行为；请谨慎阅读！  
> 对BDSM不太了解者，可先阅读文末NOTE

哈利不太清楚这一切是如何发生的。

他向罗恩挥手告别后，酒吧的门在他身后关上了，音乐和谈话声也停止了。他小心翼翼地向前迈着脚步，以免因醉意而摔倒。他深深地呼吸着十二月夜的寒风，肺部感到一阵刺痛。他很累，但他不想回家。过去几年金妮和孩子们都住在霍利黑德，而格里莫广场对他一个人来说太大了，布满了阴影，不断地提醒着他所有那些他已经失去的东西。

他不知道自己什么时候会变老。

然后他撞上了拐角处的一个人。他绊了一下，紧接着胳膊肘下的一只温暖的手抓住了他，他赶紧说道：“谢谢你，兄弟，我差点没把自己甩出去。”他抬起头来，因为差点摔倒，感到有点不好意思，然后他遇到了一双浅灰色的眼睛。

他真的不知道自己怎么了，他已经很久没有和别人吵过架了。一个患有轻度抑郁的中年男性做着办公室工作、独居、不约会、只在交替的周末见到他们的孩子，他实在没什么可吵的。

这是 **本能** ，仅此而已。他最初看见的是一张嘴——粉红色的，丰满的，半张着的——那令他身体的某一部分绷紧了，接着他看到了那淡金色的头发和他尖尖的五官。刹那间他全身上下的每个细胞都被激怒起来。他扳开了他的手。

六年了，距他上一次如此近距离的看到这张脸已经六年了。（然后就只在报纸的 _‘他们现在在哪里？——战争回顾史’_ 才看到他的身影）而他做的第一件事就是挑起一场争端。

他很困惑这一切究竟是怎么发生的，以及为什么会发生。但说实话，他认为没有任何人会对此感到惊讶。

*********

之后，他分析了一下马尔福的反应。

他认为，这一切都起源于一场慈善活动。哈利还记得三年前在一次慈善会上看到卢修斯·马尔福的情景，而他现在醉醺醺的脑袋不知怎得把这种情景与蟑螂能够存活下来联系在了一起。所以他不假思索地把这些话冲着那人的儿子大喊出来。

哈利知道马尔福会对此做出什么回应。话还没说完，他就已经开始在口袋里翻找起魔杖。

之后再次回想起这个画面，一遍又一遍地回想，寻找着所有的线索。他本以为马尔福会生气，会开始诅咒他什么的。马尔福的确这么做了，但不是立刻——这跟哈利想象的完全不一样——

在最初的五秒钟里，马尔福只是看起来很吃惊，然后转变为困惑，最后他仿佛终于明白了，似乎他终于理解了哈利话语中的某些意思。他叹了口气，看起来有些恼怒，或者说顺从？这也许是个更好的词。但他一点也不生气，至少当时没有。他只是在哈利醉醺醺的身影旁走动着，把他留在原地。

然后他停顿了一下，歪了歪脑袋，他那贵族般的容貌显得深思熟虑。他慢慢地上下打量着哈利，嘴唇微微撅起，目光中略带轻蔑。

回想起来，那是十分清楚的。马尔福先是考虑了一下，接着做出了决定，然后采取了行动。

那时，也只有那时，他骂了哈利的妈妈一句婊子。

是的，事情就是这样，然后哈利做出了决定，暴力几乎已成定局。

*********

是哈利施出第一个愤怒的咒语的，但马尔福是第一个挥出拳头的人，他们的身体撞在一起，纠缠着滚落在地上。

顷刻间，他们的身上都见了血。伴随着许多飞来飞去的恶咒，他们的身上散落着碎裂的砖头屑。推翻的垃圾箱内的垃圾在狂风中四处乱飞。

马尔福没像哈利那样受过训练，也没有像他那样的体格，但他仍然精瘦而结实，并且有着幸存者的本能。他像个讨厌的混蛋一样打架，揪头发、咬人、用膝盖撞哈利的大腿。而不是选择胡扯，只是因为哈利正期待着他会有这样的恶行。

哈利已经有好多年没在广场上跑步，或在健身房里举铁了，并且他喝的酒量正好足以使他笨手笨脚。但是他还是很容易把马尔福扛在他的后背，或是跨坐在他的身上，用拳头打烂他那张漂亮的脸。

并且操他妈的啊，这感觉——感觉——感觉 **很好** 。他的血液几乎在血管里沸腾，肾上腺素涌遍了他的大脑和四肢。感受到马尔福是如何在他身下挣扎的……这感觉简直太好了。他感觉整个人都在为此 **燃烧** 。

哈利花了很长时间才注意到马尔福已经不再作出反击。

哈利停了下来，浑身颤抖着，重重地跌到地上，摇晃着马尔福的身体。他的腿仿佛橡胶般僵硬。

“Jesus，”他低声说。就连这个词也是说明是事情有多么糟糕的一个迹象，他原已经放弃了大部分麻瓜词汇的条件反射。若不是真的被吓到了，应该会是‘ **梅林** ’不假思索地跳到他的嘴边才对。可是当他用力地摇晃着马尔福的身体时，他的声音听起来简直就像佩妮姨妈一样。

他唯一的安慰是马尔福仍在呼吸。

他寻找着他的魔杖，发现它躺在水泥的裂缝里，旁边是一个潮湿的纸盒，里面装满了—呃—腐烂的卷心菜。他一边呻吟，一边弯腰捡起它，试图回想起他知道的为数不多的治疗咒，但他的脑袋里空空如也。那么，别无选择了。他试图让自己平静下来，恐慌并不会帮助他幻影移形送失去意识的马尔福到圣芒戈。

这时他转过身来，发现马尔福就站在他的身后，浑身是血，身子摇晃着。“你他妈——你还好吗？你在流血。来，让我——”

马尔福只是看着他，就像哈利是一张去往外国的地图，就像他是通往地狱的一条无人走过的路似的。这让哈利感到很不舒服。他转移了脚底的重心。

“怎么？”哈利厉声说，然后立刻觉得自己像个混蛋。马尔福可能大脑受伤了——虽然那个东西他本来也没有——而哈利还冲着他大喊大叫。

马尔福把他的一只手放在哈利的肩膀上，他的一只手指看上去有一点扭伤，很可能折断了，他轻轻地把哈利往后推，直到把他压在在砖房上。

“让我带你去看治疗师吧。”哈利说。他在内疚和沮丧间挣扎着，他不知道自己为什么要让这个混蛋这样操纵他，他只是这么做了。“马尔福，我——”

“嘘，”马尔福轻声地说。然后他用他的拇指拉开哈利的裤子，然后把他那只没断的手伸了进去。

“Jesus，Jesus，Jesus fuck ”哈利几乎要被呛住了，他的硬物滑倒了马尔福的手掌里，就好像他一直在计划着这件事情一样。他简直比钢筋还硬，而他完全不知道这是什么时候发生的。他盲目地扭动着身体，在那条肮脏的巷子里用手紧紧地攥住马尔福的屁股。

“你他妈的有什么毛病？”哈利嘘声说，“你刚刚没……我不……不要他妈的——”

马尔福痛苦地爬了起来，然后朝他走来，好像哈利的行动还不足够向他表明，如果马尔福碰到了什么他不该碰的东西，他十分愿意打烂他的脸似的。

“我不会告诉任何人的。”马尔福低声说。他伸手去抓哈利的腰带，哈利攥住了他的手，使劲地摇晃了两下。

“不。”他说，“把你该死的手拿——”

马尔福的身体靠过来，牙齿透过T恤深深地扎进哈利的肩膀里——他突然意识到自己的外套已经被脱了下来——那疼痛几乎令人目眩。湿热的感觉几乎压倒了他。马尔福的嘴唇隔着薄薄的一层棉花贴在他的身上。哈利弓起了背，马尔福的手又重新伸到了他的裤子里。那灵巧的手指正在抚摸着、拉扯着、套弄着，哈利气喘吁吁地将脑袋埋进马尔福满是灰尘、汗津津的头发里。这感觉太好了，天哪，这感觉太好了。马尔福突然跪了下来。

哈利几乎没来及想那意味着什么，马尔福就已经将他的嘴巴包裹住了他胯间的坚挺。哈利无助地弓起背，一次地、两次地、再一次地陷入那热情的温暖之中，然后再猛地试图挣脱。

当马尔福跪在他脚下的时候，他又打了马尔福一拳，因为哈利并不……他从来都不……他不想要这个。他 **不想** 。

马尔福瘫倒在地，又一次地仰面朝天，这次他呆在那里，喘着粗气。哈利靠在墙上，打了个寒颤，他的欲望被如此火热地激起来，以至于他几乎不能思考。他低头盯着马尔福，马尔福抬起头，看了他几秒钟，然后刻意地垂下目光，注视着哈利胯间的硬物，那仍然暴露在外、仍然硬着、以及——天哪，哈利甚至没有注意到——他仍在缓慢地抚弄着自己。

他强迫着自己停下来，但是他只感到一切都很 **疼痛** 。

马尔福舔着他的嘴唇，他那破碎的、流血的嘴唇，就好像他在流着口水似的。

哈利只等了十秒钟，就扑向马尔福。他跨坐在马尔福瘦削的肩膀上，用手指揪住马尔福的头发，强迫着他抬起头来，将他的硬物塞进他那湿热的嘴里。

马尔福毫不犹豫地张开了嘴，就像他渴望着那样呻吟着，也许他的确渴望，哈利并不关心。他唯一知道的就是他无法保持他的臀部不动，那疯狂的力量从头到脚地填满了他的身体，集中在他的腹股沟上。他狠狠地操进马尔福的嘴里，使他呛了几次，但马尔福的身体却仍然纹丝不动。他的手从来没有离开他，从来没有握紧拳头，或是把哈利推开。他只是跪在那里，接受着哈利的每一次的攻势。

哈利能感到马尔福的胡茬紧贴着他的大腿，那感觉就像有一个活生生的、肮脏的东西蹲伏在他的身体里，那感觉令他既厌恶又喜爱，这种粗糙感和女人柔软的皮肤是完全不同的。他进一步往前顶弄着，几乎把整个身体都向前压过去，他在 **使用** 着马尔福，就像他是个可有可无的工具，就像他是个可任由哈利摧毁的东西。而这感觉塑造着、滋长着、填满了他的全身，使他的整个身体都颤抖不止，他带着一声震惊的、难以置信的、无比快乐的吼叫在马尔福的喉咙里释放了出来。

他在马尔福的脸前弯着腰待了许久，好像服了药似的。接着他慢慢地直起身来，然后跪了下来。他的内裤和仔裤还都敞开着，他突然感到很 **疲倦** ，又累又恶心，他的头砰砰直响。他用麻木的手指把衣服拽到合适的地方。他不知道刚刚是谁干的这件事，但这不是他干的。

他不是同性恋，或者至少他自己不这么认为，但这并不是真正困扰他的事，如果他真的喜欢男性，那当然是一件需要处理的事，但是看到马尔福浑身是血、湿淋淋的、四肢无力的、像个玩具娃娃的一样瘫倒在他身边那恶心的水泥地上，这才是真正令人头疼的。

“我希望你不是在等我道歉。”接着马尔福说，他的声音——哦，天哪，那听起来真是可怕，好像被人勒死了一样。

好吧，那是因为他的确是差点被勒死，哈利大脑的一部分明确地指出： **你用你的老二差点把他勒死了。**

“你需要去医院吗？”哈利断然问道。

“你的厚颜无耻真是一点也没见少。”马尔福用那可怕的、破碎的声音说，但这丝毫掩盖不了他语气里那慵懒的满足。“说说火药桶吧，波特。我一直怀疑，可是——”

“你到底要不要去医院，你这个没用的废物？”哈利问，他试图让自己听起来很刺耳，但他说的每个字都流露出羞耻的情绪。

马尔福沉默了一会儿。“那是双方自愿的，波特，你没有强/奸我，你也没有给我任何我不想要的东西。”

哈利想要相信他，他真的相信他了，因为这样哈利就可以摆脱许多不舒服的羁绊。但他很难相信会有人自愿这样做，纵使是像马尔福这样糟糕的人。

一阵冷风从小巷里呼啸而过，猛烈而残酷，他们都瑟瑟发抖，将身体挤在一起。

“你的父母住在哪里？”哈利问道。

马尔福大笑起来——或者只是发出一种声音，就像是一个声带完整、肋骨完好的人发出的笑声。他的声音仿佛一个挣扎着想要翻身的马达。“这就是高贵的哈利·波特想要拯救我的方式吗？滚开吧，我不需要一个保姆。”

“你需要一个他妈的监护。”

“你根本就不知道我需要什么。”马尔福只是累了，他并不生气。他举起一只手，试探性地擦了擦嘴，“我没事，波特，去做你的事吧。”

所以哈利把他留在了那里。

*********

自那以后，哈利看待男人的眼光就不一样了。刚开始是好奇，然后是感到燥热。在用了三天还没有弄明白这件事后，他就感到这十分愚蠢。

当然，这也是一种调整，但与马尔福如何流着鲜血、如何差点窒息、又全盘接受的记忆相比，好吧，这使成为同性恋变得更容易和解，仅此而已，没有任何问题。

*********

星期六他带着孩子们来到了麻瓜溜冰场溜冰，可他的年纪已经太大了，不适合干这种事——三十七岁的骨头不适合这种反复的脑震荡。他有点希望自己摔断髋骨。他既要努力不摔倒，又要同时为孩子们抛出的无数问题和故事争论不休，这令他精疲力竭。第一个小时过后，他不得不坐在长椅上休息。他看着他们玩耍，大喊大叫，发出令人讨厌的声音。当詹姆斯说了一些傲慢的话，他的兄弟姐妹们一起把他打倒的时候，哈利偷偷在他们之中任何一个落地之前施了缓冲咒，他露出了本周第一个真正的微笑。

当他警告他们在有人摔断一条腿之前停止胡闹时，他假装很不高兴。

当孩子们终于厌倦了，他们又去吃冰激凌，尽管天气很冷。如果他们长时间站着不动，就会把人冻得僵硬。商店里人声鼎立，到处都是推推搡搡的人群。哈利有那么一刻完全迷失了方向，所有的东西突然看起来都仿佛是假的、塑料的，就像他在电影场景中而不是现实世界中行走。他不得不把手放在装着冷冻蛋糕的玻璃柜上才能保持平衡。

詹姆斯和阿不思正争吵着即将开始准备动手，莉莉在为她的一个哥哥在溜冰时说的话生着闷气，他们都没有注意到他的耳朵里响亮的嗡嗡声。他们只会注意到那些关于自己的事情，因为他们是正常的孩子，这意味着它们高兴的时候可以自我关注，而哈利希望他们是快乐的、正常的、自我关注的孩子，所以他使劲地咽着口水，强迫着自己挺直身体。当詹姆斯点了开心果时，他朝柜台后面的女孩点了点头。

哈利掏出钱包，却发现身上已经没有麻瓜的钱了。他不得不假装把钱忘在了车上。他说，他要把孩子们留下来作为抵押——这是一个没有人觉得好笑的笑话——然后在停车场匆忙地花上一分钟修改账单。

他不让自己去想上次发生的事情是多么的真实。他的孩子们制造出足够的噪音，以至于他可以跨越那条通常来讲将他与世界分隔开来的鸿沟。但今天，即使他们也无法驱散这种空虚的感觉。

几天后，孩子们回到霍格沃兹，哈利只好保持沉默，直到复活节来临。

*********

三个星期后，马尔福再次来到了他的家门口。除了他那被风吹乱的头发外，他看起来完全是 **完好无损** 。那玉瓷般的皮肤上完全没有一丝一毫的瘀伤或变色的痕迹。所以马尔福一定是服了魔药或施了魔法——他实在被打的很重，以至于如果让那些伤口正常愈合，一定会留下痕迹。

哈利有点感激——他一直努力不去想象马尔福是如何带着伤痕，踉跄着走路的，因为这些想法只是让他感到恶心。

哈利正要把门砰的一声关在他的面前，但马尔福已经把一只脚塞进门来。“波特，先听我说完行吗？别像个受惊的小猪那样尖声尖叫的跑掉。”

“去你妈的。”

马尔福的脚没有动，他还在推着门，显得有些不体面。所以哈利叹了口气，终于放了手。

“请我进去。”马尔福说。

“不。”

马尔福扬起了眉毛。“真的吗，波特？你想就在这里做？就在门廊上吗？”他吃惊地吸了口气。 “你这个肮脏的恶魔，我是永远不会这么做的。我真是感到震惊，完全地震惊了。” 他犹豫了一下，扬起嘴角，露出了一个得意的笑容，然后突然拍了拍手。他一本正经地说：“好吧，如果我们必须这么做的话。”

然后他解开围巾，解开外套，准备开始解开衬衫。“你能相信就在这种天气下吗？“他装作一副实事求是的样子问道。

哈利抓住他的衣领，把他拖到门口。“你他妈的真是个废物，”他咬着牙说，用尽全力把门关上，房子的地基几乎都要动摇了。“你以为你很有趣，但你真的很恶心，你知道吗？”

“半斤八俩。” 马尔福带着几乎不加掩饰的兴趣四下打量着他。“怎么，波特，你从没告诉我你住在一座陵墓里。你可真够前卫的。”

有那么一秒钟，哈利完全被马尔福第一句纯粹麻瓜似的评论迷住了，没能做出任何回应。然后他咕哝着说，“你到底想要干嘛？”

“至少我能喝一杯吗？”

“你能待在这的时间不会够让你喝一杯的。”

“你对你所有的恋人都这么冷酷无情吗？”马尔福假装撅着嘴，哈利差点直接给了他一拳。

“你和我不是恋人。”哈利反驳道，“我们那天在巷子里做的一切……与爱毫无关系。那令人 **恶心** 。那完全是……我都无法形容那有多操蛋。”

他控制不住自己回想着那天的画面：想象着马尔福是如何跪在地上，想象着他潮湿、湿热的嘴如何哈利的欲望上蠕动，想象着用指关节紧攥住马尔福下颌的感受。

然后是那份马尔福在他身下的感觉、那在哈利的力量和决心下完全打开自己的样子、以及他全心全意的臣服、让哈利完全地掌握权力控制着他的身体、嘴巴、喉咙、甚至呼吸……

那份 **力量** ，那份 **刺激** 。

“这很 **恶心** 。”哈利低声说，然后轻轻颤抖了一下。

马尔福非常仔细地盯着他，问道：”这样有多久了？“

“什么？”哈利眨了眨眼睛。“什么多久？”

“你有多久没有感觉了？”

“哦，去你妈的。”哈利说，“你不是要告诉我，在你和某人上床之前，把他打得屁滚尿流有什么伟大的心理学意义吧？”

“也许对某些人来说没有。”马尔福说，“但是对于某些喜欢和红头发的人和穷人上床的人，品味总是无法解释的。”

“我不是那种人。我不想伤害人，马尔福，我才和你不一样。”

马尔福看上去有点吃惊。“哦，我不想伤害任何人，波特。我想 **被** 伤害。这完全不是一回事。”

“仍然很恶心。”

马尔福叹了口气。“如果你喜欢就没关系。”

“是吗，殴打和我在一起的人没关系？我打金妮没关系吗？”

“当然不是。你的韦斯莱前妻也许是个甜腻的香草冰激凌。她不好这口。”他这么说道，就好像这是个完全合理的说法。即使当哈利抓住他的手臂把他猛地推到墙上时，他的表情也波澜不惊。马尔福的脑袋撞到了木头上，他喘息着呼出一口气。

他没有伸出一只手来保护自己。他只是站在那，被哈利压在墙上。

“永远不要他妈的那样谈论她。”哈利咆哮道。

“那不是针对她的，真的。 _‘我的趣味不是你的趣味’_ 就是这样。”马尔福在空中挥动着一只苍白的、细长的手。他看起来似乎完全不介意哈利把拳头挥到他的脸上。

“那才不是关于趣味，那是——”

“我们那天在巷子里做的事并不是暴力，波特。”马尔福打断了他的话，声音里有点恼怒。“在我解开你的牛仔裤前，你就已经硬了，记得吗？而我也一样，这不是暴力，只是性。你不跟不想做爱的人做爱是件好事，但既然我想要，这就没问题。因此：接受吧。所以来吧，穿上你的外套。

哈利朝他眨了眨眼，“什么？“

“现在才是一月。“马尔福指出，他假装地打了个寒颤。“呃，扣上纽扣。”

哈利盯着他看了一会儿。浅灰色的眼睛炯炯有神，目光坚定。所有的证据都与此相反，他看起来足够理智。哈利嗅了嗅，试图寻找酒精味，但只闻到了古龙水，那是某种黑暗又干净的味道，使马尔福的皮肤闻起来很香。哈利不情愿的放开了手，然后快步地向后退了几步。

他注意到马尔福的年纪也不小了。除了从他的眼睛延伸出的一些线条，和尖尖的下巴变得逐渐柔和——几乎很难看出来他快要四十岁了。

“我不会跟你去任何地方的。”哈利说着，心里颤抖了一下。纵使马尔福的话站得住脚又怎么样呢？

“你当然要。你想要来的。在某种层面上，你知道自己想要做什么。你只是不想知道你知道自己想要做什么。如果你明白了我的意思的话。”他开始拍口袋，可能是再找他的手套。

哈利困惑地摇了摇头。“我和你不一样。“他坚持地说。”我才不是个怪——“

当哈利沉默下来的时候，马尔福抬起头来看着他。他歪了歪脑袋，“你想说什么？“马尔福问道。

“我不是个 **怪胎** 。”他低声说道。

马尔福的表情变了，就像一个精神病医生在他的病人说了某些具有启示性的话时的表情一样。这非常 _‘ 啊，这就是关键。’_

“是什么让一个人成为怪胎，波特？“马尔福问道。

“我们需要字典吗？“

“你真幽默。“马尔福的目光稍微软化了一些，”什么是怪胎？“

“就是当你不正常的时候。”哈利说，感到胸口一阵剧痛。他向后靠在墙上，低头看着地板，突然感到痛苦。

他原以为自己几年前就把那些该死的一团糟解决了。不管怎么说，他已经有很长一段时间，不再像刀刃一样敏锐地感受着自己与他人的不同了。他总是与众不同：先是作为一个孤儿和活下来的男孩，然后是一个巫师，再然后是一个弃儿或被选中的人。这一切只取决于是谁相信他或谁生气了。当然，关于被选择的这个事即使是在最近几年也没有消失,但至少他不再怀有敌意去看待它了。

而他唯一想要的只是做个 **正常人** 。做个好人。

而在巷子里的那个夜晚残酷地提醒着他，他两者皆非。

“谁来决定什么是正常的？”马尔福问道。

哈利耸了耸肩。

“好吧，如果你要根据某个人的观点来做出所有选择，你得检查下你的资料来源，不是吗？”马尔福又用那种痛苦而通情达理的声音问道。“我的意思是，如果决定 ‘正常’ 的定义的人是像吉德罗·哈洛特那样的人呢？在这样的情况下，也许不正常才是对你最有利的。”

哈利摇了摇头，他的觉得自己在过去的五分钟里老了十岁。“你他妈到底在这里干什么，马尔福？”

在昏暗的大厅里，从这么远很难看清马尔福脸上的表情，他的眼睛和双颊都蒙上了阴影。“我想让你看样东西。给我一个小时的时间，如果你还是不想和我有任何关系，我就立马走人，然后你再也不会听到关于我的消息了。”

“我不会再在巷子里操你。”

“我也希望不会。“马尔福皱着眉头说。“抛开我们之前的互动好吗，‘垃圾水’ 可不是我众多的兴奋点之一。我有个更精致的想法，那里是麻瓜的地方，你不会被认出来的，我保证。快去拿上你的外套，我们必须幻影移形，这里离那里还有点远。”

“那你以后就不会来烦我了？你保证？”

“我保证。”马尔福同意道。他朝哈利露出了一个微笑，一个慢吞吞地、甜甜的、但带着一种邪恶而有趣的潜台词的微笑，哈利想象着那就是毒蛇在夏娃面前会笑的样子。“如果你想要我这么做的话。”

*****

他太热了。可能是由于他电击一样突突作响的脉搏，使他从里到外的兴奋起来；可能是由于那群粗野地互相拥抱在一起陌生人，有些人穿着皮衣，有些人戴着衣领和皮带，是的，绝对是他们把周围的温度提高到了这种不可能的水平；也可能是由于马尔福一直递给他的饮料，马尔福付钱了，马尔福可能在做一些梅林才知道的事。作为一个敖罗，哈利已经见识得够多了，他知道若是不清楚酒里有什么东西的话会发生什么，但他只是一次次接下盛满的杯子，又一次次地递回空的杯子。

“醉了吗？”马尔福问，他凑近了一点，好让哈利能在音乐声中听到他的声音。音乐声的音量调的恰当好处，好让哈利靠近他。

“我要去尿尿。”哈利说。

马尔福翻了一个白眼，“你真是一流的，不是吗，波特？沿着大厅往下走，经过那尊本该是个艺术品的阴茎雕像，然后左转，千万别掉下去，因为我他妈会让你直接淹死的。”

哈利走了过去，很惊讶他没有走得太远。他在人群中穿行，时而撞到几个人，时而笨拙地道歉。这里的音乐几乎是令人痛苦的大声，但它并不完全介意。这是一种黑暗的节奏，让他感到急躁而咄咄逼人，让他想起了第一次亲吻金妮时的情景，让他想起了那只霸占他半边胸膛的怪物。不过，这个怪物只是在几个星期占据他身体的那个怪物的一个苍白的仿制品。他从来不想伤害金妮，纵使是在他们闹离婚闹得最糟糕的时候，他也从来没有向她抬起过手。他知道她也和他一样，疲倦而悲伤，不得不承认他们若是不开始寻找更好的生活，他们将耗尽彼此最后的可能，并夺走孩子们的幸福。她有时会生气，但绝不是有意的。她从来不带着仇恨，那不是他的金妮。她是他所认为代表着善良和精神的一切，是所有男人希望的一切。

完全不像酒吧里埋藏着等待他的那条毒蛇。

哈利要等到他的勃起软了下来后，才能尿尿，这花费了几分钟的时间。

*****

他仍然能听到楼上的音乐的砰砰作响——那个巨大的空间里充斥着成群的、被乙烯包裹的躯体，但似乎离这个小房间很遥远，这个小房间是地下室里是几个房间中的一个。他们完全是私人的，除了一个女孩坐在大厅的尽头等待。哈利猜想她在那里是为了管理谁去哪里，或者她在那里只是为了万一有麻烦。

但在这里，只有他们两个人，和一些容易擦干净的家具，还有很多很吓人的、令人生畏的、迷人的东西放在一个柜子里。

“现在要做什么？”哈利问。他的声音听起来很紧张，就像他被封住了嘴或噎住了一样。他垂下双手，那里仿佛正在燃烧，但是他又同时感受着皮肤光滑的触感紧贴着他的指尖。他的目光完全被那双纤细的手腕所吸引住了，那双被黑色皮革包裹的，看起来十分苍白和脆弱的手腕。

马尔福抬起头来，他的眼睛是那么清澈，与哈利完全不同，他没喝任何东西。“让我们现在开始吧。”

*****

当一切都结束后，哈利让马尔福瘫倒在地板上，他半闭着眼睛，胸部上下起伏，满意地耷拉着嘴巴。哈利觉得自己整个身体都仿佛被压榨了，他感到 **空洞** ，他并不觉得这么做是对的，实际上他他妈完全不知道该怎么想，但他最终还是离开了。并告诉走廊里的那个女孩，马尔福需要有人帮他解开手铐。她看着他，就仿佛他粘在她的鞋底一样，他对此并不在乎。这么多年了，他第一次感到四肢如此的放松，而没有什么能阻止他的这份改变。

他回到家，瘫倒在了床上。

*****

第二天早上，哈利醒来时感到全身疼痛难忍，他的腰部和背部的肌肉都十分酸胀。这让他觉得自己像个垂垂老矣的老人。

举起你的手臂打那么多次拳头是很累的，尤其是当他不能很自然地驾驭鞭子的弧度时。

他强迫着自己做早餐，尽管去办公室的路上顺路买点东西会更容易些。他每周只允许自己出去吃三次饭（除非晚上他要工作到很晚，每个人都忙着叫外卖），因为他拒绝放弃做饭的习惯。他很明白，厨房是家庭的中心，不管这个房间在一周内有多空，他都希望自己能一直住在里面，他不会让他的孩子离开家去拜访他。他们在这里的感觉会很好。

他去上班，然后让自己被各种各样的报告、说谎者、被诅咒的东西、政客、以及没完没了的 _“哦，是哈利波特！”_ 弄得精疲力竭！

你认为他们会对这个感到厌倦。毕竟20多年已经过去了，你会认为那些因谋杀一个人带来的名声到现在已经消失殆尽了。但是这只让他感到比平时更加渴望得发痒——他离那个男孩的距离已经像他离月球一样遥远，但这一点从来没像此刻般明晰过。他以为自己已经忘记了那个男孩的感受，那种饥饿、伤痛、愤怒的感觉，却愿意反抗他现在才怀疑自己内心深处的残忍。

最糟糕的是这种感觉有多 **好** 。

尽管他疲倦不堪，还为那隐隐的宿醉头痛不已，但他的整个身心都弥漫在某种隐约而危险的电流中。在他等电梯的时候，他突然脾气大发，愤怒地将那个在上周为一个殴打妻子辩护的女巫骂了一通，看着她眨巴着眼睛，结结巴巴地说不出话来。然后奋力地用手掌拍了下桌子，感到肚子里充满了一种叛逆的喜悦。他在几个小时内就做完了积压成山的文书工作，尽管完成工作时他的头已经开始隐隐作痛了，但他还是坐了下来，嘴角挂着一个真正的微笑。

他又可以重新呼吸了，而他甚至不知道这是如何发生的。

“你一整天都表现得很荒谬，兄弟。你昨晚跟谁上床了吗？” 罗恩在匆匆走进他的办公室时问道，他的手里拿着他的午餐，一脸傻笑地盯着他。

哈利感到被一种强烈地热浪击中了。第一次，他让自己想起了那苍白的皮肤、那灼热的躯体、那颤抖的四肢、以及那柔软，颤抖的呻吟。

他记得马尔福是如何说的，如何说着 _你可以对我做任何你想做的事，上我，伤害我……_ 他记得自己是如何放下皮鞭的、如何笨拙地润滑、如何用不熟练的手指撬开他的臀部……然后最后是如何将他的阴茎埋得很深很深。他还记得马尔福是如何加速着回应他的。

而就像是那天那样，他感到太他妈的硬了，他很庆幸自己的跟前还有一张桌子，这样罗恩就不会看见什么异样了。一想到会有人看见或者知道这一切，他就感到恶心得够呛

他不是那样的人。他 **不是** 。这可能让他感觉不错，但他不像是他们、不像是那些怪胎、更不像是那些为了寻求权力，或者使自己在对比中显得更强大，而虐待弱者的男人和女人们。

他松开拳头，用汗津津的手心在大腿上磨蹭以擦干，尽量不去想他手背上的疤痕。他不是那样的人，他绝不是。

“没。”他的声音有点嘶哑，“没有上床。”

一天结束后，他独自回家。他给金妮打了个飞路电话，他们聊了一会。他问候了格伦——他是一个麻瓜出身、善良、令人难以置信的不可能怨恨的人。格伦从沙发的座位上向他挥手，他显然是坐得太舒服了而站不起来，这让金妮无奈地摇了摇头。“大懒虫。”她装作恶狠狠的样子说，但她看起来很开心。她看上去比他们刚生下莉莉的时候还要年轻，而哈利对此发自内心的微笑。

这已经不再刺痛了。

他强迫着自己做晚饭。然后他在桌子上独自吃饭，然后再安静地独自洗碗。当他开始洗衣服的时候，哈利想起了马尔福眼泪的味道、想起了他肩胛骨处如丝绸般柔软的皮肤、想起了哈利用鞭子抽打马尔福时他肌肉的跳动。

他突然退后了几步，剧烈地颤抖着，他又硬了起来。肥皂水从他的指尖滴到地板上。这么多年来的第一次，他意识到那寂静中兀然存在的一种氛围，尽管这里没有任何其他人。那里有一种等待的感觉、有某种厚重而脆弱的东西。

这不是因为这栋房子，这是因为哈利本身。他正占据着这里的空间，他正存在着，他正在呼吸。

事情已经发生了，哈利已经注意到了周围的世界。

他不知道马尔福是不是也有同感。

*****

在下一次马尔福出现并命令他拿上外套时，哈利拒绝了他。

“我不想成为 **那种人** 。”哈利解释道，心里想起了伏地魔、乌姆里奇、卢修斯·马尔福以及任何其他任何渴望积聚权力的人。他们中最优秀的人能够意识到其中的危险，并对这种冲动置之不理，就像邓布利多那样，而哈利对那些不能意识到其危险的人有着第一手的处理经验。

“根本没有‘那个人’一说。”马尔福回答道，“只有快乐的人和骗子。”

但是哈利还是拒绝了他，最终马尔福一边诅咒着一边离开了。

下次马尔福来的时候，哈利就直接假装不在家，即使马尔福在门口大喊着他是个懦夫。

哈利可以接受这个。他宁为懦夫，而不为君主。

*****

世界慢慢变得平淡无奇起来。他起床，做早餐，然后去上班，他回到家感到又累又无趣，就像一把没有刀刃的刀子，只好屈服于住在一块木头里。他甚至梦到自己的肌肉在歌唱、他的心脏在狂跳、他的老二在不顾一切地渴望一切，而那太该死的糟糕了。

*****

二月二日，哈利打开前门，发现马尔福正靠在门上按着门铃。已经过了二十分钟了，事情已经从愉快的铃声，变成了仿佛像狗一样不停地狂吠的声音。

“干什么？！”哈利大喊道，“你到底想要什么才值得一定要搞得这么吵，你这个变态的混蛋？”

“你要我跟你打架吗？”马尔福直截了当地问，放下了他的胳膊肘。终于， **终于** 那该死的狗叫声终于停止了。他看起来努力让自己显得很平静，但他像弹簧一样紧绷着，手指将长袍抓得皱皱巴巴的。“还是我们可以直接走吗？”

哈利几乎要直接叫他闭嘴，但他说不出来。再说了，有更好的方式可以让马尔福为表现得像个混蛋付出代价。

“一个小时后再来。”他厉声说道，只是为了等等再处理这该死的一切，只是为了提醒马尔福他们两者都具有决定这件事的权利。他朝马尔福的脸砰得一声关上了门，然后去拿了一些头痛药，先仔细地检查了标签，确定它可以和酒精混合。

*****

事情就如此般的持续了一阵子。马尔福出现在他的门口（他的拜访没有明显的规律），在门廊上一言不发地等着，哈利去拿外套；然后他们一起去俱乐部；马尔福给他买酒喝，直到他的胃从恶心变成兴奋；然后他们再走下楼，哈利在那里伤害马尔福，直到他们俩都欲火中烧；然后又上他，直到他们俩都一瘸一拐；然后哈利把他扔在地板上，让他支离破碎地躺在那里；在马尔福被绑起来的那几个夜晚，他就告诉走廊里的那个女孩去解开他身上的枷锁。

他几乎享受着这些的大部分——因为他知道，对于马尔福来说，尊严就是一切，而现在当那个女孩为他解下手铐时，他不得不让一个陌生人用怜悯的目光看着他。这种羞辱感肯定是强烈的，而这足以让哈利在夜晚再次变得硬起来。当然，事后他总是会回想起自己是个令人恶心的怪胎，所以他再一次的勃起只是令他反胃。

这既丑陋又肮脏，还沾满了汗水，可那是一切、一切、那是让他赖以生存的 **一切** 。

*****

一天早上，当哈利在刷牙的时候，他突然意识到现在已经是三月份了。他已经和马尔福上床——或者随便你怎么说都行——整整两个半月了。

他原以为，他只需要从这一切中稍微摆脱一点，然后一切就会恢复正常。现在看来，这似乎有些愚蠢。这可能只是他生命中的黑暗周期，他可以克服并忘记。

然而，这一切并不会消失。上周他取消了与赫敏和罗恩的晚餐，因为他猜测马尔福回来。他是对的，但这并不是一个真正的安慰。当他的最好的朋友们端着烤肉时，哈利正将马尔福的手拷在背后；当他们坐下来吃饭时，哈利正把一个肛钩塞进马尔福的屁股里；当他们切着烤肉将酱汁倒在土豆上时，哈利正把肛钩系在马尔福脖子的一个皮领子上；就在赫敏和罗恩享受着他们甜蜜、快乐、正常的夜晚时，哈利操了马尔福的脸，用手猛拉着他的脑袋，这样在他的每次的进攻下，领子上的带子就会拉住钩子，正好压在马尔福的前列腺上。

马尔福在他之前就到了，哈利没有理会，只是不停地往马尔福的喉咙里越挤越深，盲目而毫不犹豫，就像他现在在马尔福的陷阱里越陷越深一样。

现在这已经不像之前那样困扰他了。这感觉仍旧不正常，但他已经开始适应了，他开始屈服于这无法抵抗的事实，他认为这不是一件好事。

*****

“你之前真的从来没干过男人吗？”有一次，当他们身上的汗珠渐渐冷却时，马尔福问道。哈利能听到楼上传来的震耳欲聋的音乐，他非常想洗个澡。虽然洗完后，他仍然觉得自己很脏，好像身上涂了一层恶心的东西。

“没。”

马尔福做了个鬼脸，显然的意思是： _如果你这么说的话，那好吧，老兄。_ 哈利本可以谈论起那些他狂热地想要金妮的时光、谈论起他对此的欲望是如何在这些年逐渐萎缩的，而却不知道为什么、谈论起他看着女人却没有勇气做任何事情来填补他的孤独。

但他不想这么做。他和马尔福……他们不会那样做。他们所有的谈话都围绕着性，而这太逼近他的底线了。所以他选择了保持沉默。想象一下，当他发现自己在问：“你这样做会得到什么好处？”时，他真的有点被自己吓到了。

“好吧，饥渴的陌生人不是我的众多欲望之一，但是看起来你并不会跟我一起回家，是吧？”

“我的意思是殴打和其他的事情。”

“哦。”马尔福瞟了一眼他，他看起来 **应当** 是令人作呕的。他应当尽可能地不具有吸引力——他浑身覆盖着融化的蜡和汗水，以及哈利的液体——但哈利忍不住地咽着口水，因为马尔福对此一点也不感到害臊。哈利甚至对此产生了强烈的嫉妒，这个混蛋对这些性变态行为竟如此放任自流。“ **这个呀。** ”

“是的， **这个** 。”

马尔福想了想，给出了他应得的评论。他耸了耸肩，痛苦地喘息了一声，然后小心翼翼地回到原来的姿势。最后他说：“我第一次高潮是在13岁，当时我的一个叔叔因为我打碎了传家宝而把我裸露的屁股打得鲜血淋漓。他甚至没有注意到，当他让我走的时候，我摔倒了，话都讲不出来。乱伦的因素困扰了我很长一段时间，幸运的是，它从来没有成为吸引力的一部分，但羞辱和疼痛的部分仍想他妈的圣诞节一样。”他意味深长的瞥了哈利一眼。

“老实说，过了一段时间我就不再担心这一切是为什么了。这只是一个让我振作起来，让我快乐的东西。我为此挣扎了很长一段时间，觉得这又肮脏又错误，诸如此类。但最终我决定，如果我喜欢被一个剥了我屁股皮的人操，那就是我作为一个自由的成年人在我们这个伟大的巫师国家的他妈的特权。所以去他妈的那些不喜欢这个的人。”

哈利翻了个身，用一只手撑着头。他现在没法把目光从马尔福的身上移开，即使那样会害死他。“你不想变得 **正常** 吗？”

“没有所谓的正常不正常，波特。”马尔福说，“这是一个毫无意义的词，人们用它来威逼别人把自己装在方便的小盒子里，这样他们就不用去想那些让自己不舒服的事。它是如此的主观和模糊，一点儿用处也没有。”

“不，才不是这样。“哈利争辩道，”这意味着和其他人一样。“

“那为什么这是一件好事呢？拜托，不是吧，向我解释一下，你为什么会认为像郊区的胡塞卡特夫人那样，从树篱后面窥视、用魔杖偷听，是一件好事。”

哈利想不出原因，但他知道——他感觉——他说得没错。“你不明白当你表现得与众不同时，别人会是怎么看你的。”

马尔福大笑起来。“你这个该死的白痴。我很清楚当有人因为你不‘正常’就试图用眼睛把你拆得零七八碎的感觉。”马尔福抬起了一只胳膊，扭动了一下，露出了手臂上的黑魔标记。“再说了，纵使我相信‘正常’才是对的，一切也已经都木已成舟了。”

哈利很快将目光从那块损坏的皮肤上移开了。他能感觉到马尔福的手指落在他的前额上，轻轻地抚摸着他的伤疤，低声说：“我想，你也一样，还是享受一下吧。还是说随便街上的某个混蛋给你的一个厌恶的眼神，就足以让你否认自己的一部分？操，波特，我还以为你应该更勇敢些呢。”

哈利有点想揍他，但他没能激起他应有的义愤。他实在是太……也许是太累了。于是他改变了话题。“事情不止是这样，我不想像……像 **他** 那样。”

说来可笑，这个哈利说了几十年的名字，现在却只能结结巴巴地念出来了。

但是马尔福很快就理解了他的意思，他当然明白了。“你永远不会像他的，波特。相信我，好吗，你俩简直就是一个上天一个地下的天壤之别。”

哈利想要相信他。他想让马尔福再说一遍，一直说到哈利无法否认为止，但他不能让自己那么软弱。尽管他和马尔福在这种时候的关系稍微缓和了一些，但他不能让自己忘记这还是马尔福。

所以他又改变了话题，“没有多少人愿意做这摊子烂事。”

马尔福研究了一下他，然后慢慢地说：“大多数人都不能理解这个，这是事实，而且有许多认识到它的人不会去实践。偶尔可能会有思想开放的人，如果他们喜欢你或想和你上床的话，他们会愿意与你做出尝试。最后还有少数，很罕见的，像你一样可爱的少数人。”

“像我一样。”哈利干涩地重复道。

“那些以伤害我为乐的男人。”马尔福瞪着天花板，他补充道：“你们就像海洛因一样直接吸入静脉。即使你把我撕成碎片，我也完全拒绝不了。”

“我想这就是重点。”哈利说。

“有不同的伤害方式。”马尔福说。他似乎已经完全失去了继续说话的意愿。他僵硬地站起来，避开了哈利的目光。

*****

复活节期间，罗恩和哈利带着雨果、詹姆斯、阿不思一起出去玩了一个下午，结果在蜂蜜公爵店里偶然发现了马尔福和他的儿子。

起初，哈利既不能移动，也无法说话。他感到视觉的边缘发黑、膝盖发软；他突然确信房间里的每个人都知道他对马尔福做了什么可怕的事。他慢慢地把手从阿不思的肩膀上移开，尽管他真的很像紧紧抓住儿子的棉质衬衫。

他没有看向马尔福，他只是紧紧地盯着地板，那里令他感到安全、那里他什么也不会暴露。

人们在说话，但他们听起来很遥远，远远落后于他脑袋里的嗡嗡声。过了好一会儿，他才意识到罗恩在轻轻地推他。

“哈利！”

“啊？”他问，舌头尴尬地打着结。

“天哪，兄弟，我还以为你中风了呢。我刚在问你你还好吗？”罗恩的声音里带着一种合理的困惑，而且——在哈利听来——相当紧张。

哈利眨了眨眼，就在世界渐渐恢复视觉的时候——色彩和深度都恢复了——他意识到马尔福的儿子和哈利记忆力儿时的马尔福惊人的相似。苍白的脸蛋、瘦小的身材、脸上带着一丝冷笑。然而这一切都被一剂健康的幽默所抵消了。这个男孩——这让哈利感到肚子被给了一拳——正在兴奋地和雨果交谈，一边咧嘴笑着，一边伸出手来使劲搓着红发男孩的脑袋。雨果也微笑着回应着他，他看起来完全放松，甚至非常温暖。

哈利看了看罗恩，后者紧绷着仔细地瞥了他一眼。

“这样可以吗？”哈利问。

他从左边听到马尔福的声音，但仍然没有看过去，他让自己的目光停留在罗恩的身上——他最好的朋友——他永远不会知道那些哈利渴望的东西，那些他所做的事情。马尔福小心翼翼地温和地说：“如果没有人介意的话，我可以把他们带回庄园进行较量。”

现在哈利看了看马尔福——他完全忍不住。“较量什么？”

结果是充满敌意的——他同样完全忍不住。

马尔福穿着他的裤子和外套，显得很酷很干脆，尽管他犀利地盯着哈利，显然是觉得哈利一定是脑子哪根筋搭错了。“孩子们想玩魁地奇。”他说得很慢，就像他在和一个大脑损伤的人说话，“庄园里有很大一块地。出于某种奇怪的原因，我的后代能够忍受你的后代的存在。我是不是把事情搞得太复杂了，波特？”

罗恩发出了一声轻笑，但很快就被闷在了嗓子里。

哈利一时什么也说不出来，因为这个世界显然已经他妈的疯了。作为这个星球上最后一个理智的人，哈利不敢透露出他们都到底有多么疯狂。他看着他的孩子们，詹姆斯正在玩弄着斯科皮的头发，说着要把它染成黑色，而阿不思正在窃笑，但当他看向斯科皮的时侯，他的眼睛里有一种甜蜜、柔和的东西，哈利不知道该怎么理解。雨果大声说着要试试斯科皮的新扫帚，斯科皮轻轻点了点头，好像分享他的东西对她来说没什么，这太他妈的奇怪了。

“随便吧。”他茫然地说，因为他不知道还能说什么。

“这是一种投资教育，波特。”马尔福边说便翻了个白眼。而罗恩他妈的笑了，虽然他试图掩盖，哈利目瞪口呆地看着他，难以置信地看着罗恩的脸涨得通红，他的身体向后畏缩了一下。

然后，孩子们挥手告别，愉快地闲聊着。马尔福干巴巴地说了些话，詹姆斯像个消化不良的土狼一样咯咯地笑着。而哈利只是，好吧，不确定发生了什么。好吧，关于这一切，这完全是错误的——完全的错误。

“这他妈是怎么一回事？”在孩子们和马尔福走后，他对罗恩说。

“好吧。”罗恩抬起了下巴，咽了口口水。“在你杀掉我前，请给我五分钟的时间解释一下，好吗？我们应该，呃，先到外面解决这个问题，因为你可能会大喊大叫，当然我也会让你尽情地大喊大叫，因为我知道你喜欢大喊大叫——但实际上那更像是一种户外活动，你不觉得吗？“

“好吧，事情是这样。“罗恩严峻地说，哈利意识到尖叫棚屋的外面只有他们俩。这是一个熟悉但又荒凉的地方。哈利想起了多年来他和罗恩间成千上万种的联系和不变的忠诚。他的膝盖又在发抖了，于是他坐在了附近的一根木头上。

“第一年，雨果的变形课差点没上完，记得吗？“罗恩问道。

“是的。“

“第二年状况更糟了，尽管经过了几个小时又几个小时的练习，就连赫敏也没能让他理解。那孩子心里很纠结，以为自己会被所有的朋友抛弃，他觉得自己很蠢。梅林啊，每当有人提到学校或聪明，他就会哭出来，你还记得吗？”

“我记得。”

“而我们完全不知道该怎么帮助他，显然他开始经常受到其他同学的嘲笑。我们一直有会面麦格教授和其他老师，但是情况完全没有好转，他很生气，变得开始讨厌学校，甚至所有的其他科目。”

哈利还记得这些：他为雨果感到心碎，他平常阳光灿烂的性格被自我厌恶和愤怒扭曲地几乎认不出来了。

罗恩还在说：“格兰芬多和拉文克劳是共用这门课的。有一天，我猜雨果一定在一堂课上崩溃了，扔了一些东西。然后……然后事情就一件接一件地发生了。斯科皮在信里告诉了他的爸爸。马尔福意识到这是一种罕见的学习障碍——他有个姑妈还是什么别的人懂这个——于是他教了斯科皮一些古老的家庭练习来帮助克服它，然后斯科皮又把这些练习教给了雨果。然后事情就真的产生了天翻地覆的变化，好吧，马尔福 **治好了** 它，马尔福治好了我的孩子，然后……然后……”

“他为什么要这么做？”哈利问。

“我知道，我也是这么认为的。”罗恩迅速地点了点头。“他肯定有什么动机，确实有，但不是坏的动机。”

哈利用一只长满雀斑的大手捂着脸。“看，斯科皮是个好孩子。他聪明得要命，虽然有时候有点爱挖苦人，但他从不吝啬，不像马尔福以前那样。而且他可以和赫敏进行长时间的、不可能跟得上谈话，因为斯科皮是个拉文克劳，而他真的很想帮助雨果。至于马尔福……他想让斯科皮开心，至少我能看得出来。至于马尔福式的动机，这是相当无辜的，对吧？”

哈利发现自己在点头，他惊讶地发现自己是认真的。

“然后当男孩们成为好朋友后，让事情就这样发生似乎也不那么可怕了。雨果的信心又回来了，你可以从他的眼睛里看出来，他开始相信自己也许并不傻，只要斯科皮这样聪明的孩子喜欢他就不傻了。”

“好吧。”哈利沉默地说。

“然后有一天，阿不思提到了斯科皮，然后我意识到他们在学校里都是朋友。我不想提起这件事，我怕你不高兴。”

“我不知道我会不会。”哈利诚实地说，“金妮和我决定不告诉他们我和马尔福的历史。不想他们带着负担去霍格沃兹。并且在他们还没开始相处前就先这样毒害他们的思想，似乎很不公平。但詹姆斯和阿不思从没向我提起过斯科皮——我想他们不会提到他们认识的每个人。”

“哦。”罗恩清了清嗓子。“斯科皮曾邀请雨果到庄园住上几个星期。赫敏和我……我们还不太确定。马尔福还邀请我们一起留下来吃晚餐，好让我们冷静一下。他仍是个混蛋，但很显然他已经很努力地在改变自己，因为他爱他的孩子，而斯科皮真的很兴奋，雨果也真的很兴奋，所以我们都很努力。而且马尔福有时还蛮有趣的，你真的很难对他感到生气……” 罗恩停住了，然后小声地、几乎是无助地说，“马尔福治好了我的孩子，哈利。我不能再恨他了，我很抱歉。”

现在该轮到他说话了，哈利想。如果有一个合适的时机来坦白他的所作所为，以及他对自己这些行为的恐惧，那就是现在。他不会说他和马尔福一起干了这些事，因为他内心深处无法接受这样毁了马尔福，尽管他也不知道这是什么时候改变的。但是罗恩是因为拥有一颗正派的心而无法抗拒善良，这和一开始就把别人狠狠揍一顿是有很大不同的。

“我能理解。”哈利说，因为他真的能明白。人们有时会以意想不到的、偶然的方式侵入你的生活，而这种侵入并不总是有逻辑可循的，只会带来一种不可能、而确实永久的、不知从何而来的宽恕。“没关系的，罗恩。“

罗恩松了口气。他把手搭在哈利的肩膀上，哈利闭上了眼睛。他想知道要是罗恩知道了这一切还愿不愿意碰他。

他对此深表怀疑。

*****

但是雨果的故事给了哈利一个想法。

哈利不怎么爱读书，但他聪明地意识到，书是可以救命的。这次他真的需要赫敏的帮助，但他不敢去问她，他甚至不敢想象她若是发现了会说些什么或做些什么。所以他选择在网上订购了一堆书。

这远远地超过了他的预期，完全地超越了他的想象。显然，像哈利和马尔福这样的人在世界上很流行。

他原以为其中一本书一定有治愈的方式。如果不进行治疗，像他这样频繁而且具有破坏性的疾病是不应该存在的。

于是他认真地阅读，决心找出出路。

然而没过多久，他就把第一本书扔到一边、然后是第二本和第三本，因为它们都不是关于 **治愈** 的，而是关于如何 **指导** 。

就好像这一切完全没有问题一样。

哈利将他们全部烧了。

*****

在詹姆斯和阿不思去霍格沃兹之前，哈利装作若无其事的样子向他们问起斯科皮——至少他自己是这么认为的——显然他们和马尔福待在一起的时间足够长，因为他们开始疯狂地唠叨起那些疯狂的事情：马尔福先生把各种各样的传家宝都锁起来了，说他们不能去寻找；有时画像会说一些可怕的事，而马尔福先生会用松节油来威胁他们，如果他们不能在斯科皮和他的朋友们面前管住他们的嘴巴的话；斯科皮告诉他们，马尔福先生本想把画像取下来，但是画像上有一个永久的粘贴咒，所以每当他们说着他是家族的耻辱时，马尔福先生大多只是笑笑，然后告诉他们也去变弯吧；也许下次雨果去庄园的时候他们也可以去，对吧？因为斯科皮的房间真的很酷，他的扫帚也真的很棒，它跑起来比最新的横扫还要快——哈利让他们随便瞎扯，还没等他等到回答，他们就已经跑题了。想象着马尔福又高又瘦的身形在走廊里走来走去，用一副自鸣得意的样子数落着画像的情景，那真的很有吸引力。

*****

当下一次马尔福出现在他家时，哈利跟着他去了俱乐部，脑子里一片混乱。他靠在地下室小房间的墙上，看着马尔福耸了耸肩脱掉衣服。他看着他就像看着一个陌生人，但哈利才是那个改变了的人。现在，看着他那修长又苍白的四肢，看着他那张又尖又漂亮的脸，想着 _他已经不再是哈利认识的那个男孩了，_ 这真的感到很奇怪。 _他有一个他深爱的孩子。为了保护儿子，他把家里所有的不好的家族宝物都锁起来了。他对以前的敌人很友好，因为这样他的孩子就可以和他们一起玩了。_

尤其是当他抚摸着马尔福的皮肤，用皮鞭测试着它的坚固程度的时候，这真的十分奇怪。想象着 _他是一个父亲，他是一个好父亲，至少他试图当一个好父亲。_

他没有使用长凳、沙发或桌子，而是把马尔福直接按在地板上。硬木的地板上设有缓冲咒，这样马尔福就不会受伤，除非哈利想要他受伤。而且自始至终，他都无法摆脱一种感觉，即马尔福是有形的，是存在的，这是他以前从未有过的感觉。

哈利是残忍的，在马尔福无礼的屁股上留下有拇指那么粗的伤痕，把马尔福猛推到一个屈辱的位置上，用玩具把马尔福的后庭弄得又红又肿、疼痛难忍，还说着一些下流的话来激怒和羞辱他。哈利让他在高潮的边缘徘徊了几个小时，直到马尔福半睁不开眼，直到他的身上沾满哈利释放的液体，直到他浑身颤抖双腿无法支撑住他的身体，直到他的每一次呼吸都带着啜泣。但他从不乞求，从不挣扎。

马尔福完全地、全心全意地服从了，而这很美。这是哈利见过的最美的东西——纯洁、高贵、奉献。马尔福对他的信任，以及他想要服务和取悦他人的欲望，都是…… **勇敢** 的。

哈利对自己的口味找不到任何可取之处，但他突然产生了了一种恒久不变的感觉，那就是马尔福身上并没有什么令人厌恶的地方。

最终，当马尔福慢慢地用他颤抖的、笨拙的双手提起裤子时，他几乎站不起来，不愿意坐在一个带有明显伤痕的屁股上。他显然不得不眨着眼睛忍住泪水，因为裤子的面料摩擦着他的皮肤。他平静地问道：“如果我道歉会有帮助吗？”

哈利高潮了四次，马尔福高潮了一次，他几乎感到完全精疲力竭。他知道——马尔福似乎也知道——这是一种 **惩罚** 。但他实在不知道马尔福到底做了什么，才激起他这种惩罚的欲望，他只能希望着马尔福可以告诉他原因。“为了什么？”他含糊不清地问道。

“表现得真实，我想。”马尔福低声说。当哈利试图把衬衫披在他的身上时，他畏缩了一下。

“也许我才是那个应该道歉的人。”哈利说。

马尔福小心地摇了摇头。“别这样。是我违反了游戏规则，不是吗？我变成了个不再是你可以毫无愧疚地使用的肉体。我没有生气，波特，我只是明白了。”

哈利惊讶于自己强烈地想要安抚他的欲望。他想要触碰他。他试图用提问来使自己分心，“为什么不阻止我？为什么不告诉我不可以？“

“这是我这辈子最棒的性爱。”马尔福说，尽管他的语气中没有一丝不诚实的成分，但哈利仍然不能理解马尔福畏缩的目光是怎么回事。“我不想让你停下来。”

“我想我可能是个可怕的人。”哈利说，这话既像对马尔福说的，也像对自己说的。

“我告诉过你你不是，但是……”他停了下来坐在他的鞋子边，动作非常地小心，哈利又想起马尔福对他异乎寻常的、或许是极不明智的信任。马尔福几乎是若有所思地继续说，“但我认为你并不相信我。”

哈利发现自己跪在马尔福面前，捡起他又薄又贵的袜子，轻轻地将它们套在那细瘦的脚趾头上。他把马尔福的脚塞进他的牛津鞋里，替他系好鞋带，想起了为他的孩子们系鞋带的感觉，想起了如此般照顾他们的感觉，那让他感到一种完全的、可怕的无助感，那是一种对自己想要保护的东西的敬畏。

而这与他现在的感受十分相似。

他抬起头来，马尔福看起来支离破碎，再也隐藏不住任何东西了。他显然对哈利的动作感到十分惊讶，既惊讶又悲伤，而且极其地柔软。哈利花了很长一分钟的时间来研究他，惊讶于自己发现这十分可爱。

他用拇指抚摸着马尔福的脚踝，“花点时间。”哈利说，“在你回到我这里来以前，你要彻底地痊愈。”他犹豫了一下。“假设你想回来的话。”

“我可以用咒语。”马尔福说，“加速一下。”

“我倒希望你不要。”哈利说,一想到马尔福心甘情愿地戴上他的标记，就令人热血沸腾，甚至…… **感动** 不已。他很明白，那是某种新鲜的东西，让某些感觉在他们走出地下室后仍能残有余温。但他不确定，在那一刻，他是否还在意这些。

这是极富诱惑力的，想到马尔福即使不在哈利的身边也会继续顺从，这实在是太诱人了。永远的服从于他的意志之下，而不只是在这个小房间里。马尔福的奉献中有种近乎神圣的东西，而哈利完全不愿拒绝它。这份服从是一份礼物，是一份应该被尊重、珍惜而不该被抛弃的礼物。

“我倒希望你不要这么做。”哈利更坚定地重复道。

“那我就不会这么做。”马尔福轻声说，他的嘴角微微翘了起来。

哈利站了起来。“很好。”

*****

在接下来的两个星期里，哈利想到马尔福的次数之多，让他自己都感到震惊。他想象着马福在捡起掉在地上的东西时不舒服地停了下来的画面，或者特意选择了一件高领衬衫来掩盖喉咙上的瘀伤的样子。一想到马尔福在淋浴时把肥皂擦在伤口上发出嘶嘶声，哈利就感到一阵纯粹的欲望在他的体内熊熊燃烧。也许马尔福洗完澡后，就会开始自慰。他将一只手放在他的硬物上，另一只手放在屁股疼痛的皮肤上，想象着哈利对他做过的事。

而几乎同样频繁——但更令人不安的是——他发现自己也不断地幻想着马尔福。他想象着为马尔福穿上袜子的时候的画面：感受着那丝绸般的布料、马尔福凸起的脚踝、以及那脆弱的脚背曲线。

*****

马尔福回来的时候，他看起来并不疼痛，但印记仍然留在那里。哈利几乎是好奇地摸了摸它们，不时地按了按那些印记，然后看着马尔福紧闭上眼，倒吸了一口冷气。他渴望着、忍不住地想要亲吻那些留下伤痕的地方。看到自己的暴力行为所留下的凭据，他感到的却是可爱而不是恶心，这让他感到温暖的颤抖。

他并不会去亲吻伤痕；因为他感觉自己还没有赢得这个权利。但他想要这么做。

*****

在接下来的一个周末，哈利决定赫敏是有史以来最糟糕的人。

他爱她，她有一颗善良的心，但她是 **最糟糕** 的人。

罗恩痛苦地在他面前拖着脚步，在哈利的办公室门口徘徊着，他那黑色的袍子因为担心被抓得皱皱巴巴的，显然他希望自己能去别的地方。

“她很感动，哈利。雨果的老师对他的进步感到惊讶，他的成绩好多了。他甚至打败了好些拉文克劳。她只是决定回报马尔福，我不知道她为什么会认为你们俩一起吃顿晚饭是件好事，但她已经下定决心了……妈的，如果你不同意的话，我想我就得睡在沙发上了。“

“晚餐。”哈利重复道。

“是的。”

“今晚？”

“是的。”

“马尔福吗？”

“是的。”

“马尔福同意了吗？”

罗恩的表情混杂着道歉、羞怯和完全的迷惑。“他们已经相互猫头鹰几个月了，梅林才知道他们在谈论些什么，”罗恩无可奈何地说，“她现在用他的裁缝，关于线或缝纫之类的那些东西。”

哈利叹了一口气。“我应该带什么东西吗？”

“我想是痛苦吧。”罗恩耸了耸肩。“我不知道……伙计。我们四个，再加上金妮和格伦。然后再带个喷火器？”

“格伦是个好人，”哈利对此已经说了无数遍，但这让罗恩皱起了眉头。在某种程度上，罗恩对哈利的忠诚意味着他永远不会原谅格伦在金妮的生活中取代哈利的位置。这很好，但在是这一切都早已经过去了，哈利已经克服了这一切。若是这么多年后还在生金妮的新丈夫的气，这似乎有点可悲。

“对不起。”罗恩脱口而出，显然他指的是和马尔福一起吃晚饭的事，而不是关于金妮和格伦的事情。

“这不是你的错。”

“是的。但还是对不起。”

“马尔福同意了吗？”哈利困惑地再次问道。

罗恩耸了耸肩。“她问过他，他说可以。我所知道的就是这样。”

赫敏是个 **最糟糕** 的人。

*****

然而，无论赫敏试图和解的努力是多么的错误，事情发展得如此糟糕都是哈利的错。

他走进来，决心表现得愉悦而疏远，将他和马尔福的真实关系隐瞒得天衣无缝。然而这种氛围从一开始就不对，他也说不出为什么。

马尔福穿着剪裁得体的裤子，纽扣系的严丝合缝，他的头发光彩照人。

他在对哈利微笑，他看起来很紧张，也许还带着一些希望，但这简直没有任何意义。这只是让哈利逐渐失去了信心，他本以为不透露太多就能处理好这件事的。

马尔福伸出手和他握手，就好像他们是新相识似的，就好像他们是第一次见面。他的脸上仍然挂着那种微小的、焦虑的微笑。哈利愣住了。他唯一想到的就是，如果他抓住马尔福的手，其他人就会看到他和马尔福的黑暗秘密。他们会知道一切。哈利无法隐藏内心的大漩涡，那是恐惧、黑暗、无助和无法抗拒的欲望的结合。他没有和马尔福握手，而是把手放在自己的口袋里，并没有让自己被马尔福的引力吸进去，而是后退了一步。

他用余光瞥见马尔福微微瑟缩了一下，慢慢地放下了手。

赫敏替他们安排好了座位，把饮料推向每个人，哈利感激地看着她和金妮走进了厨房，他只能隐藏这么长时间。

他不知道该说些什么或做些什么。因为他已经被那截然相反的两种力量彻底撕裂了：一者是那潜伏在他胃底突突作跳的贪婪脉搏，催促着他去触碰马尔福、去撕毁他、伤害他直到他彻底服从；一者是他潜藏在他喉咙口彻底的恐惧，不断地想象着罗恩和赫敏会怎么看他，想象着金妮——孩子们的母亲——会对此感到有多么恶心。

所以他什么也不做，完全地游离在谈话之外。尽管他知道自己的行为很冷漠，但至少这样他可以假装是出于对晚宴上的一位客人的厌恶，而不是因为把那位客人打得遍体鳞伤而感到羞愧。而且他也无法想象马尔福会想要被揭穿为一个痛苦的荡妇，所以这是最好的结果。

谈话很僵硬，主要以孩子们为中心。由于他们五个人都十分地互相了解，所以他们实际上没什么可谈的，于是这场谈话最终变为一个古怪的对马尔福的审问，人们不顾一切地想要填补尴尬的沉默，以至于他们问了越来越多私人的问题，而这些问题再正常的晚宴上是绝对不会出现的。

格伦问起关于他生意上的事，哈利就是这样得知马尔福在麻瓜伦敦开了一家书店的。他每天都在那里读书，不时地举办读书俱乐部会议，和顾客们一起探讨各种各样的话题。他这么做是为了能走出房子，然后和学校里的斯科皮一起忙碌——尽管他声音里的某些东西让哈利怀疑这些的真实性，但他什么也没有说——因为他显然不缺钱，马尔福家的财富在战后恢复得很好。而且“ _不，黑魔标记并没有消失，尽管你似乎很感兴趣，格伦，谢谢”。_

这一次，金妮踢了她的丈夫一脚。后者终于平静了下来，脸上露出了震惊的表情，好像他真的不知道自己怎么会这么关心起马尔福的私生活。然后，大家又安静了下来，每个人都再次开始盯着天花板或地板。于是金妮开始代替他的丈夫问马尔福问题，取代了这个爱管闲事健谈者之王的位置。

金妮问了马尔福越来越多的有关家庭的问题。哈利就是这样得知马尔福的前妻在四年前他们离婚后就抛弃了斯科皮的。而马尔福的父亲和母亲已经分居了多年，只通过马尔福的安排下探望他们的孙子时才会有联系。而且是的，马尔福一般更愿意卢修斯可以陪伴在他的儿子的身边，尽管他更相信他的母亲更倾向于不会传授一些不恰当的教导。

是罗恩终于找到了一场无痛点的话题的，他询问了斯科皮的成绩。哈利就是这样得知了马尔福说起儿子的时候声音里总是带着骄傲，这让哈利感到一阵剧痛。原本一切都还好，直到罗恩因为受到成功的人际交往的鼓舞后，开始变得大胆，而询问起马尔福对于做父亲的感受，以及他是否认为自己在这方面是成功的，尤其是在考虑到他自己的成长经历时。尽管这个过程中，他一直在用绝望的眼神瞥着他吓坏了的妻子，显然在恳求她救救他。

于是赫敏赶快截断了这个话题，转而欢快地问马尔福最近有没有在见什么人，这简直让哈利吓得浑身发抖，害得他把红酒洒在了裤裆上，他急忙去拿餐巾纸，这个话题也就如此不了了之了。

秩序恢复后，话题转到了魁地奇。当人们在讨论明年的世界杯时，他会在适当的地方点头，以表示他一直在听。但他听到的一切就像通过一条长长的隧道才传到他的耳朵里，所以他不确定自己是否令人信服。

然而无论哪个话题，谈话最终总是会转向马尔福。哈利屏住呼吸，想知道这些侵入性的问题最终是否会暴露他们的关系，暴露哈利的……不管你怎么称呼它。他的变态、他的着迷。然而这并没有发生。

在整个过程中，马尔福一直一反常态地克制着，显得深思熟虑而彬彬有礼。他之所以回答这些问题的原因，似乎只是因为他知道如果他不回答，社会焦虑就会在他们之中爆发。在烤肉烤好时，赫敏的欢呼声是如此的勉强，以至于她的嘴角好像挂了个钩子，强迫着她把嘴唇弯起。他们设法把对食物的赞美延长到五分钟，但随后又安静下来。哈利尽量吃得尽可能的快，也不惊讶于他并不是唯一一个狼吞虎咽的人，罗恩的脸像花栗鼠一样圆乎乎的。

当他们都吃饱了，开始喝餐后咖啡时，气氛终于开始变得缓和起来。在经过哈利一开始的回避后，马尔福除了偶尔礼貌性地说了几句谢谢或请把青豆芽递给他以外，就没有跟他说过话，哈利开始相信这就够了。他放松了一点，随着他的压力减轻，房间里的一些不适也随之缓解，让他们意识到他们的谈话已经进行到了一个多么糟糕的方向，以及人们是多么渴望逃离。

“天哪，我很抱歉。”赫敏最终说道，玩弄着她的空咖啡杯。”这简直是……噢，简直是地狱。我不知道我在想什么。这不是什么……这不应该是，这只是一顿晚餐，但是……”

“萨特说过 _‘他人即是地狱’_ 。”格伦微笑着说，他补充道，“一位麻瓜哲学家。”罗恩看起来很困惑。

“然后他说了为什么吗？”金妮问道，她的嘴唇颤抖着，“我不是在争论。“

“因为他人不会允许我们产生错觉，而我们恰恰需要这样的错觉才能活下去。” 马尔福平静地说，然后站了起来，叠好了餐巾。“我现在是不是该‘不小心’地把蛋糕打翻在地上了？”

“请便吧。“赫敏回答道。几分钟后，人们开始穿上外套，互相说着谢谢，拼命地试图逃到傍晚室外的空气中。等到只剩下他们三个人在半开的前门旁徘徊时，赫敏抓住了哈利的袖子。

“哈利。” 她看上去很是紧张。

“赫敏。”哈利轻声念道，显然是希望她有麻烦，不值得信任。但一看到她退缩的动作后，哈利就立马地软化了，他无法对她生气。这是一个痛苦的夜晚，但并没有流血，所以事情并没有那么糟。

“我以为——”她停顿了一下，深吸了口气。“你一直很不开心。而他一直很……孤独。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，试图忽略罗恩脸上惊恐的表情。

“你是在撮合他们吗？”罗恩嘘声道。

“不！”她的脸颊泛起了明亮的粉红色，“嗯，也许是吧。”

“这是一次关系的修复。”哈利重复道，刹那间他所有的紧张情绪又再次涌上心头。“关于我和……马尔福。”

“我以为有更多的人在这里，就不会那么明显，也不会那么的不舒服。也许你们可以放松一些，有机会像成年人一样看着彼此，特别是当你们的孩子互相喜欢的时侯。我想……至少，你们可以成为朋友。”

“我们为什么要成为朋友？”哈利紧绷着声音说，他的心脏在胸膛里病态地跳动着。

“朋友！”罗恩打断道。

“为什么不呢？我们现在就是马尔福的朋友了。”

当罗恩用无声地肢体语言夸张地否认时，赫敏补充道：“你被他的笑话逗得哈哈大笑！罗恩。上周你还向他请教关于投资的建议！至少你要有勇气承认你对待他很友好。”

罗恩内疚地看了哈利一眼，哈利说：“我不在乎，真的，如果你们愿意，你们可以和他成为朋友。我能接受。”

“因为你显然仍不能克服过去。”赫敏用一种带刺的口吻对他说，这让他想起了自己最近犯下的罪行。“这就是为什么你一晚只说了三个字，然后差点没把我们的地毯给盯穿了。我真的以为你们俩可以——”

然后罗恩开始大呼小叫，有点得意洋洋地大喊道：“可哈利根本就不是同性恋！”

这让赫敏给了他一个尖锐地眼神，显然是在说： _哦，拜托_ 。但哈利并没有在意，因为他的同性恋身份对他来说是无关紧要的问题。赫敏总是比他自己更清楚地看到自己。她清楚地看到，他现在更喜欢男人，尽管他甚至一次也没向她提起过。所以也许她看到了 **更多** ，也许他在怀疑哈利的心里有什么腐烂、黑暗、充满施虐性质的东西——某些让人想起了伏地魔、卢修斯·马尔福、或者多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇的东西，某些不可原谅、下流的、怪胎式的东西。他无法想象她若是知道了这一切、若是别人知道了这一切，他会感到有多么羞愧和受伤。他就是无法想象这一切。于是在意识到之前，他就又开始胡言乱语了，“为什么我们要——这永远不可能发生，我们之间永远不可能——那是——那是马尔福，赫敏，你他妈到底在想什么？这太 **恶心** 了，他……他……他太他妈的恶心了,你怎么会认为我会想要和他——”

这时门口传来了一声柔软的清嗓子声，哈利猛地闭上眼睛，接着门再次打了开来。

“忘了带伞。”马尔福说，他的声音十分平淡。然后赫敏低声说：“噢，德拉科，我很抱歉。”

“别这样，格兰杰。”马尔福说，哈利不敢看他。“我知道自己站在什么地方。晚安。”

哈利用了20秒钟等待马尔福离开，他感到几乎不能呼吸。他拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，试图摆脱脸上可怕的痛苦。接着吻了吻赫敏的额头，试图抹去她眼里的泪水，然后一言不发地离开了。

*****

哈利在这些天觉得自己的人生有点像一个溜溜球——在与马尔福在一起的夜晚的前几天，达到极端高点。那几天一想到这事他就会情绪高涨，全身都带着一种触电般的兴奋感；又在和马尔福在一起的几个小时后，达到他的极端低点——这些感觉太过明目张胆，以至于就连是他也不能忽视。

有趣的是，在花了这么长时间试图隐瞒他是如何用拳头伤害马尔福的事实后，他竟然在他最好的朋友面前用语言这种更有效的方式再次伤害了马尔福。并且他很清楚这种方式是更有效的，因为马尔福不再回来了。

哈利每晚都要一遍又一遍地听着那可怕的、无可奈何的评论。 _“我知道自己站在什么地方。”_

因为马尔福拒绝再让哈利把他当成垃圾一样对待，这是很明显的，但这并不是因为他们在一起相处的那些场景，而是因为哈利一直以来对马尔福的价值的不屑一顾，因为他决心把他们之间的整个事情都看成肮脏的。

然而，直到马尔福两个多星期都没有再次出现，哈利这才明白他那盘旋在他胃底、搅乱着他肠子的感受，并不只是作为他对一个糟糕的人的内疚，这也是一种强烈的 **渴望** 。

他试图告诉自己，他怀念的只是性、或是那份疼痛。

但一想到要去俱乐部随便找个人做爱，这只让他感到极其地不舒服。

他有股奇怪而完全不必要的对马尔福保持忠诚的欲望，这让哈利怀疑单单是性爱是无论如何都不会让人满意的。这怎么可能就如此简单的替代呢？他和马尔福有着自己的历史，他们有着自己的现在、过去与未来（尽管他不知道这意味着什么）。他们的生活是相互 **联系** 的——通过他们无法控制的事件、通过偶然、通过他们自己犯下的错误、以及一些列糟糕的选择。在性俱乐部里，马尔福不会向任何另外一个有权势的男人服从。不仅如此——他的每一滴眼泪都是份来之不易的奖品，他的卑躬屈膝是一份礼物，他的屈服是由上千个微小的残酷和历史构成的。当马尔福向哈利屈服时，他奉献出的不仅仅是他的身体，哈利现在明白了这一点。

当马尔福没有再次出现的时侯，他开始思念他了。

当马尔福没有再次出现的时候，他也开始对他没有再次出现感到感激，感激马尔福终于学会说他受够了哈利的虐待，因为哈利开始意识到他永远说不了‘不’字了。

马尔福值得得到一个以不会真正伤害他的方式伤害他的人，而哈利不值得信任。

*****

霍格沃兹放暑假了，突然间哈利的生活中又出现了噪音——不是来自马尔福的噪音。在孩子们回到金妮和格伦家之前，他可以和孩子们待上几天。他热切地听着詹姆斯详细地描述着魁地奇杯决赛、听着阿不思解释着他完全地继承了他母亲在草药学方面的糟糕表现、莉莉的第一年也很成功，她获得了最高分，也得到了老师们的赞扬。

哈利很想念他们——那是他多年来生命中最明亮的一部分——然而，坐在那里，看着莉莉挤在他的身上，听着詹姆斯充满兴奋的声音，他却无法克制的感到 **空虚** 。

他强迫着自己微笑或大笑，但他不确定他们是否相信。他只确信他自己肯定他妈的不会。

*****

在马尔福没有再来拜访的第三周，哈利接受了罗恩的邀请，来到他家去度过周末——一个严格要求除了他们和孩子们外不能有其他客人的周末。他们在喧闹中吃东西，哈利挥挥手打断了赫敏充满矛盾的道歉——关于那场晚宴的说教。

“我并不想那样羞辱他。“哈利对着他的派饼承认道。”我的意思是说，如果我知道他在那里，我就不会说那些话了——“

“噢，哈利，我知道。“她伸出手拍了拍他的手。

她似乎还愿意听他说更多，而他的确短暂地考虑了一下，考虑到他是否要提起他们一直在做爱，但是完全忽略了做爱的本质。他被自己多么想要倾诉的欲望吓了一跳。

但他不确定罗恩是否已经克服了意识到哈利对男人感兴趣的震惊，并且考虑到他对格伦的反应，哈利不想在他有机会调整前，就冒着毒害罗恩与马尔福的友谊的风险。于是他就跟赫敏说了一些关于她最近的工作项目的事，赫敏很容易就转换了话题。

一个多小时后，他上楼去接他的孩子们，然后发现雨果一个人待在自己的卧室里，正在对着一本书做着笔记。

“还好吗，雨果？“哈利问。

“很好。“男孩边说着边抬起头来。当其他所有孩子都在罗丝的房间里吵吵闹闹的时候，他一个人独自待在这里，似乎也并不感到心烦意乱。”只是在学习而已。“

“我不想打断你，但现在已经是暑假了。“哈利说。“你可以合上书本，做些有趣的事。”

雨果点点头，“我只想确保在接下来的几个月休息之前，我能掌握这个技巧。这是斯科皮教我的一部分，我边读边把这些抄写下来，把他们转换为我自己的语言。这能帮助我知道自己被困在哪里了。”

“啊，”哈利犹豫了一下，然后走进了房间。“我一直想说……你的父母说你现在好多了，我真为你高兴。”

“谢谢。”雨果答道。他撇了撇嘴，然后认真地补充道：“你知道，实际上我觉得自己有点傻。”

“嘿。”哈利厉声说，“纠结于一门科目并不代表你傻。”

“不是因为这个，哈利叔叔。”雨果翻了个白眼，“我的意思是说，因为我对自己不能像其他人那样施魔法而感到生气。我猜我也很害怕，因为人们会觉得我必须用不同的方式学习而对我产生偏见。”

哈利的膝盖微微颤抖了一下。他只能勉强地说了一句：“哦？”

“是的，可是似乎并没有人特别关心这个问题，除了罗杰·约翰逊——他总是在别人看不见的时侯吃纸，所以我就直接告诉他不要再这么做。不管怎样，没有一个我喜欢的人会在乎我用一种不同的方式来学习变形课。这比我假装一切都好的时候要好多了。”

哈利努力地吞咽着口水，让一个13岁的孩子如此随意地谈论着一个近40岁的男人已经挣扎了几个月的问题实在是有些尴尬的。“那么你快乐吗？”

“我很快乐。”雨果说。然后他皱了皱眉，用羽毛笔在桌面上敲了敲，墨水滴了出来。“不是说这不好，哈利叔叔，但是你从来没跟我谈论过这么多有关学校的事。这是跟我的自尊有关吗？因为我已经告诉过妈妈我的自尊没有问题。我对自己很有自信，我甚至要把多余的这些自信放在衣橱里了。”

哈利咧嘴一笑。“是的，而且，你真的很聪明，雨果。”  
  


“嘘，我知道。”

“比我聪明。”

“我知道。”

哈利大笑起来，然后起身去找他的孩子们。

*****

他回到网上再次购买了与上次一样的书。

这回，他阅读它们的原因是为了它们实际上讲了什么，而不再是他希望它们讲了些什么。

他读到了诸如安全词之类的东西，并了解到像哈利对待马尔福那样把一个人独自留在房间里有多危险——这就解释了走廊里的那个女孩给他的表情。他读到了一些关于子空间（subspace）的介绍、以及如何进入到一个安全、理智与两厢情愿的游戏中。

他读到其他Dom和Sub是如何在他们自己喜欢的东西、以及他们认为自己应该喜欢的东西之间调和的；他读到了有关限制与谈判；他读到了一些关于‘事后关怀’ 的东西。

所有的事情都是为了确保疼痛可以如他们渴望的那样进行。他不知道马尔福为什么从来没有提起过它们。

他做出了计划，只是为了以防万一。他在寻找一种方式来表明，即使哈利对他们的所作所为并不完全满意，他对马尔福也没有任何意见。换句话说，他们坎坷的历史只会丰富他们现在的处境。

他想去庄园把他一直在想的一些事情告诉马尔福。但不知怎么的，这让他觉得很失礼。马尔福并没有很多办法来保护自己不受哈利的伤害。他应该被允许退回到安全的地方。所以哈利就只好等待。

*****

又过了一个半星期，马尔福终于再次来到了哈利的门口。当他出现的时候，他显然已决心要装作上次那场可怕的晚餐——以及之后如何失去联系的事——从来没发生过。他也非常紧张，在两条腿上不断交换着重心，眼睛隔几秒就瞟一眼哈利。

很明显，马尔福到这儿来只是因为他实在是‘手头拮据’了。

哈利没有抱怨。如果他是马尔福在这整个世界上的最后的选择，他也会接受这点，因为再次见到他的宽慰使哈利的膝盖发抖。

哈利把他们的活动控制在了一个最保守的范围内。他压制住了马尔福，但没有伤害他。他没有羞辱他，没有在上他的时侯和他讲话，没有讲下流话，没有做出命令。他已经说说得够多了。

结束后，哈利在门口徘徊着，心里模糊地想着要为自己在晚宴上说的话道歉，或者和马尔福出去散下步。马尔福的身上完全没留下痕迹，他穿衣服的时候移动自如。尽管哈利可以欣赏他的优雅，但他还是对他那一尘不染的、未被占有的皮肤感到不快。

马尔福准备走的时候，他在哈利的身边停下来，真正地打量着他，这还是整个晚上的第一次。

“不要再把我当成受害者一样，否则这将是我们最后一次这样做。”他说完就离开了，哈利让他走了。

*****

在那之后，一切都恢复正常了。好吧，至少是半正常。

马尔福再次回到了他的生活中，哈利感到如释重负，他甚至发现自己无法再找到自己的罪恶感。他很感激能有一个机会证明马尔福可以信任他。

在某个地方，他的优先事项发生了转变。

*****

几周后，哈利鼓起勇气问：“阿斯托里亚知道你喜欢这些吗？”

马尔福躺在沙发上，喘着气，等待着让他的大腿肌肉恢复过来——要想一直把一个玩具放在里面那么长时间是很难的，但他做到了。因为这是哈利要求的。

“你认为她为什么会离开？”马尔福说。他擦去额头上的汗珠，嘴唇向下撇了撇。“她本应该在城外的。但她撞见我和一个男人在一起。她告诉我是一个恶心的变态，然后跟我说如果我在离婚时跟她争论任何她想要的东西，她就会告诉其他所有人她发现我屁股里塞着马尾，嘴里还塞着些别的东西。”

“梅林啊。”哈利说，“地狱的烈火都微不足道，我想。”

“我不怪她离开。”马尔福说。“是我骗了她。我们并不相爱，甚至一开始也不相爱，但这毕竟是一段婚姻。这是我欠她的。”

“她不来看斯科皮了吗？”

“ **这** 才是我怪她的。”马尔福清了清嗓子。“如果我早知道她会这么做，我就会在离婚的时候狠狠打击她，她爱和媒体说什么傻话就说去吧。”

哈利打量着马尔福苍白的侧脸。“你是个好父亲，不是吗，马尔福？”

他的脸颊泛起了粉红。“我们完事了，是吧？今晚的事，我是说。”

哈利叹了口气。“是的，你可以走了。”

*****

有一天，哈利不小心在一次鞭打中打破了马尔福后背上的一块皮肤，他没有意识到自己实际上已经晕倒了，直到他睁开眼睛时，发现马尔福正忧心忡忡地在他身边徘徊，手里不安地拿着一杯水。几分钟后当他坐起来的时侯，哈利意识到走廊里的那个女孩正站在门口注视着他们。

马尔福被绑住了，所以他一定是喊人救命了。

然后那个女孩离开了，显然觉得一切没有什么问题。哈利仍然感到有些头晕。他恍惚地意识到马尔福正在用毛巾擦他脸上的汗。

“你不必感到内疚。”马尔福轻声说。“我没事。事故总会发生。它并不会把你变成怪物。”

_可我伤害了你_ ，哈利这么想着但是没有说出口，因为这完全没有道理。他 **总是** 在伤害马尔福。这才是问题的关键。

但不是像这样。

马尔福的手在拂过哈利的刘海时轻轻颤抖着，他的指尖的温度温柔地残留在哈利的太阳穴上。哈利睁开了眼睛，马尔福猛地把手移开了。

哈利不明白这有什么不同——流一点血，伤口还没被纸划伤的口子大，远没有他曾经在马尔福身上留下的那些瘀伤夸张——但它是不同的。也许是因为马尔福从来没有说过哈利可以走得那么远；也许是因为哈利以为血就意味着自动红灯，而没有想去问马尔福到底想要的是什么；也许是因为马尔福还没有说“停”。

*****

“为什么是书？”哈利问。

马尔福看了他一眼，显然是在说： _“现在？你现在问我这个？”_

“为什么是书？“哈利又问了一遍，拽了拽马尔福身上戴着的连接着乳头夹和阴茎环的链子。他已经硬了很久了，哈利从来没在他的身上使用过这种特殊的振动器；这让马尔福变得汗流浃背、喃喃自语、还有点脾气暴躁。

“因为它们不是混蛋。”马尔福厉声说。哈利砸了咂舌头，摇了摇头，再次按动了开关。马尔福的身体抽搐了一下，他的双腿绷得紧紧的，好像要把它们拉起来，但绑在他脚踝上的领带只能让他的身子一直伸展着。当马尔福快要到了的时侯，哈利关掉了振动器。

马尔福气喘吁吁。他似乎已经失去了最后的抵抗，当哈利抬起头来捏住他的下巴时，马尔福把脸贴在了哈利的手掌上。这几乎是完全温顺的，而哈利的胸膛几乎无法容纳下他为此所感受到的温暖。

哈利不可能有什么问题，如果马尔福能给他这样的甜头的话就不可能。

“爱书的人和爱书的人交谈。”马尔福犹豫地轻声说：“战后，这是一种方式……我没有可以说话的人，波特。没人认识我。我不知道该怎么跟麻瓜们说话，但我知道如何谈论书。”

后来，哈利放他走时，马尔福说：“这不公平，问一些我不可能拒绝的问题。”

“你是在告诉我不要再这么做吗？”哈利问道，因为他突然意识到马尔福是对的。他不应该问一些马尔福可能并不愿意透露的东西，尤其是在马尔福的防线薄弱的时候。

马尔福犹豫了一下，“我只是说这不公平。”

哈利试图揣摩他的表情，但马尔福只是躲开了。“没关系。”他说，“这很好，真的。你想做什么就做什么。”

*****

哈利再次仔细阅读了他的书，但是他所读到的一切都表明，把一个Sub带到一个需要安全词的地步从长远来看并不有害。在一份健康的关系中，偶尔的安全词使用并不是失败的标志，而代表着一份双方对各自关系强度的信心。事实上，这可以给未来带来更多更有价值、更令人满意地东西。并且如果Dom可以在事后做出足够的回应和关心的话，也可以更好的帮助双方建立彼此的关系。如此一来，Sub对Dom的信任也得到了再次的加强。

他不想打垮马尔福，真的。他更想要的是去证明马尔福是可以信任他的、证明哈利真的很在乎他，愿意为了他停下来、证明马尔福对他来讲并不只是一具屈从的肉体。他想要钻到马尔福的皮底之下，进入他最脆弱的地方，然后把这些全部告诉他。然后为了防止事情变得太紧张，他们可以使用安全词来加强他们的关系，这对于他是一种慰藉。

他努力想要告诉马尔福，让他知道这件事是关于他们俩的，让他知道这与任何其他人无关，让他知道哈利现在可以接受关于马尔福现在、过去与将来的一切，不再带任何的厌恶之情。

*****

下一次他们再次来到小房间时，哈利靠在门上看着马尔福脱下衣服。马尔福身材很好，四肢修长、皮肤苍白、屁股可爱得要命。哈利得承认，这是一种主观美。他发现现在关于马尔福的一切都变得引人注目了，尽管这个人本身并不能证明他具有吸引力，因为他是马尔福，而马尔福会是哈利的。

哈利会留下他，既然‘ _有财势者在诉讼中总占上风’，_ 他认为他已经有了一个很好的开始。

但这并不代表他不紧张。

“我想要你选一个安全词。”哈利说。

马尔福的手在纽扣上短暂地停了一下。他微微转过头，眯起眼睛说，“你是怎么知道这个的？”

“我识字，我会读书，你懂，”哈利不耐烦地说，“所以快选一个。”

“不要。”

“为什么？”

“因为你不会走得那么远，我们不需要这个，波特。你那天在巷子里甩了我，然后脑子抽风了一样地到处道歉，这对我来说简直就跟宾斯的课一样平淡无奇。大概我们经历的最接近需要安全词的一次，就是你帮我穿上袜子的那次……”

“我弄伤了你。”

“以一种最好的方式。”马尔福说，但他的眼神却僵硬地转向了别处。哈利还记得当马尔福答应在他的身上留下标记时，马尔福的脚踝骨是如何滑过他的大拇指的。

“但你后来看起来很伤心。”哈利说。

马尔福一时没有说话，若有所思地从裤子里掏出钱包，然后用手指慢慢地松开腰带。

“我确实很伤心。 “他承认道，”但不是因为性。“

“那么是因为什么？”

“不因为什么。”马尔福轻快地说，“那是隐私，不是关于我们在这里做的事。我们只是做爱，就是这样。所以现在我们可以开始了吗？”

但是哈利已经不再像之前那样随意了，他不会再和马尔福冒险了，至少不会和这个不真实的马尔福冒险。“是的，我们可以开始了，只要你选择一个安全词。”

“我不需要一个安全词。“

“ **选一个** 。”

“斯内普。”马尔福轻蔑地说，舔了舔嘴唇，满脸笑容。“不过我不会用它的。”

_这个小混蛋_ ，哈利咬紧了牙关。“好吧，如果你想要用就用。”

“没问题，老板。”马尔福说，他那虚伪的热情让哈利在打他还是大笑间左右为难。

“你也没提到过‘事后关怀’。”

马尔福看起来有些犹豫不决。“ ‘事后关怀’ 是为了那些想要达到极限的人准备的，这对我来说并不是问题，仔细看看上面写了什么吧：你真是烂透了。”

哈利打了他。这是一次小心翼翼地猛击——实际上，自小巷里的那第一个晚上以来，哈利就再没有因愤怒而打过他。这倒不是因为那很难，而是因为他不想留下一个瘀伤，而让马尔福不得不用咒语去治疗它，以免吓到了他的儿子。马尔福的脸颊泛着鲜红色，眼睛半闭着，呼吸急促。“真是不错的反叛啊。”哈利低声说。

哈利走得更近了，蹲下身子，开始套弄起马尔福那已经半硬起的阴茎。看着马尔福几近全裸着身子的画面是非常色情的。他花了一些时间才说服自己他所做的事情是正确的。

“有时候我在想，要是你回到霍格沃兹，然后我在你开始胡言乱语的时侯揍了你一顿，你会怎么做？你会感到震惊吗、还是对我表示感激？”

马尔福没有回答。

“你会让我这么做的，不是吗？”哈利问，他走得更近了，这样就可以直接对着马尔福泛着粉红色的耳朵低声说：“你能想象吗？我可以，我们现在正在魁地奇球场。我们上场了，比赛就要开始了，而你却仍然满口胡话，吹嘘着斯莱特林有多棒，哈利·波特有多烂，但是这次我……打断了它。”

他离马尔福离得太近了，以至于他可以清楚地看到马尔福玉瓷般的皮肤下脉搏的急速跳动。“我抓住你的胳膊，然后当着大家伙的面把你猛压在草坪上。所有人都能看见你：你们的队、我们的队、站着的观众们、老师们、甚至可能还有些父母们。我知道你会在这儿干什么——你会 **接受一切** 。“

为了证明这一点，哈利突然把马尔福摔倒在地，马尔福猛地睁开眼睛，屏住了呼吸。但哈利说得没错，他确实接受了一切。他毫无怨言地躺在那里。

“但是要在那时，我觉得你会反抗。”哈利俯身看着他。“想象一下这有多丢脸，马尔福。他用一只手撑着身体，另一只手温柔地拂开一律白金色的头发。马尔福的目光与他的目光相遇了，但他的眼神很难读懂，接着他缓慢地点了点头。

“我会反抗的。“他平静地说。

“为什么？“

马尔福耸了耸肩，“为了骄傲，也许吧。”

“你从来不喜欢输。”

“有人喜欢吗？”

哈利舔了舔嘴唇。“来吧，和我打一架，马尔福，像当年那样和我打一架。”

“我不想和你打架。”马尔福看起来有些困惑，“我不想……这不……”他的脸颊泛着尴尬的粉红。“我想服从，而不是反抗。”他清了清嗓子，耳朵根子都红了。他现在说话的声音很轻，“我想给你你想要的，你不用再逼我了。”

“我知道，照我说的去做。因为我向你提出了要求、因为我无法停止去想象着所有人看着我操你的画面、因为这会让我变得很硬。”

马尔福花了很长时间打量着他，而哈利只是平静地回望着他，然后说：“你可以在任何时侯说安全词。”

马尔福眼睛里的什么东西变冷了。然后他朝哈利抡起拳头，以惊人的速度和力量打在哈利的下巴上。哈利这才知道几个月前马尔福在那条巷子里绝对是让了他。他让哈利打败了他，故意地输了，以试图操纵哈利来给他那些他想要的东西。

这让哈利怒火中烧，他把马尔福扑倒在地。

他被迫为其努力，真正地为其努力，因为马尔福不再退缩了。哈利的脸上和肚子上挨了不少拳头，他们在地板上扭动着、挣扎着，他们的膝盖和肘部几乎已经不再受到缓冲咒的保护，而是直接地膈在坚硬的地板上。他将全部体重都压在马尔福的身上。第一次地，哈利发现他把马尔福推到了一个最基础、最基本的位置上——一个让他们仿佛回到孩童时期的位置。

当他终于把马尔福的胳膊举到头顶上时，马尔福试图咬他。哈利抬起头说：“你有在想他们在看着我们吗？你感觉不到每个人都在盯着你吗？看着我征服了你？”  
  


马尔福的眼睛猛地闭上了，他的后背也无助地弓起，但是过了一会儿，他就恢复了，也按照哈利所说的做了——他还击了，站稳了一只脚，试图把哈利推下去。

哈利挪了挪身子，好像马尔福就要把他打倒似的，但是动作进行到一半时，他只是抬起了臀部，把马尔福趴着压在地上，跨坐在他的屁股上。马尔福腾出了一只胳膊，但哈利很快地抓住了它。

“他们现在可能已经开始小声议论你了，取笑着你，说着，‘哦，看起来小马尔福根本不是哈利·波特的对手’ 。”

“去你妈的。“马尔福咬牙切齿地说，挣扎得更厉害了。哈利有些气喘吁吁，但这真是——这真是太棒了。一直以来他都总是在想象着和马尔福回到学校的场景，但从来没有像现在这样。因为这一次，这一次它能够抚慰他们之后给彼此造成的伤害。

他放松了一下，先把一只脚、然后是另一只脚踩在马尔福裸露的大腿之间，把它们撬开，为他自己创造了更多空间。他把马尔福的胳膊扳下来，锁在他的背后，这给了哈利更多的移动空间，也给了他一个更大的支力点，让他可以单手的站在原地。

他用另一只手抓住马尔福的丝质内裤使劲一拽。织布撕裂了，马尔福在他的身下赤裸着身子，双腿颤抖着。

“你就这样光着身子站在他们面前，马尔福。他们所有人都在看着你，而且他们都知道我要对你做什么。”

有那么一秒钟，马尔福的身体似乎真的惊慌失措起来。哈利停了下来，等着那个安全词的出现，但是那个字眼并没有出现，他抬起了眉毛。

“你输了。”他继续说，仍然等待着。“你已经被哈利·波特打败了，现在他要当着所有这些人的面操你了，这些人只想看到你得到报应。他们知道我让你做我的婊子，马尔福，我要把你变成我的了。”

马尔福呻吟了一声——一种轻柔而痛苦的声音，但他什么也没说。

于是，哈利用一只胳膊搂住马尔福的皮肤，用力地拉着他，同时把他的体重全部压在马尔福的手腕上，将其锁在他的后背中间。马尔福的屁股悬在空中，脸埋在地板上，哈利用膝盖把那白皙的大腿疼痛地顶开。

马尔福这样很 **漂亮** ——颤抖、无助、愤怒。

哈利拉开了他的牛仔裤。安全词会出现的，它必须出现。马尔福从来没有让哈利不经润滑地操他——好吧，是哈利从来没有试过。这听起来对他们俩来说都很痛苦，所以即便他能做到（梅林啊，他硬了，他太他妈的硬了，因为他可以想象出有几百双眼睛注视着他们，他能感受到让马尔福就像这样般为他张开双腿的胜利）他期待着那个停止的词。没有任何准备、也没有润滑剂——马尔福要是不用安全词肯定是他妈的疯了。

但他的确没有用。他的身体起伏着、挣扎着，但是他的嘴却仍坚决地紧紧闭着。哈利将身体全部压在他的身上，但是马尔福只是用力地喘息着，显然是想放松一下。而哈利被这个画面引诱了，他被马尔福该死的引诱了。

“如果你愿意就可以停下来。”他说道。

“不。”马尔福咬着牙说。

哈利使劲地摇着他的身体。“你可以的。”他又说了一遍，他的声音听起来完全不像他自己的了。他把臀部猛地向下一压，想让马尔福感受到这一切。 _给我我想要的_ ，他这么想着，但他甚至不知道那意味着什么。

“去你妈的。”马尔福说，哈利只能惊讶地摇了摇头，想着他居然把这件事搞得这么糟。”

“我会继续这么做。”哈利轻声警告他，“如果你不说安全词，我只能认为你想让我这么做。我信任你，马尔福，如果你想要说出安全词，就说出来。这是性，而不是暴力，记得吗？你可别让我误会了。”

马尔福的身体抽搐了一下，他的脊梁骨一阵颤抖，然后他说：“你他妈可真是个娘们儿。”

哈利笑了起来，尽管他手下的力量足以把骨头压弯。但是他不能不经润滑的就操他，他只是不能这么做——这其中的某些弦外之音是哈利无法处理的。所以他只是朝马尔福的后庭里吐了口唾沫，润湿了那里。“想象一下，克拉布和高尔看着我这样对你。想象一下，你的父亲看着我这样对你。”

马尔福颤栗了一下，但他什么也没说。

哈利将他的坚挺塞了进去。他并不粗野，但也不温柔。马尔福的身体就像火炉一样火热，但这既不让人感到舒服，也不令人愉悦，因为即使用了唾液摩擦也仍太大了，但那里仍有一股难以置信的力量在发酵着……哦，梅林啊，这感觉 **很好** 。渴望这样的东西应该是卑鄙的、是禁止的、是错误的，但他的的确确的渴望着这个，并且这感觉非常、非常的好。听到马尔福窒息的尖叫声；感受着他的身体挣扎着试图逃脱的方式，却仍没有说出那个安全词；感受着马尔福无助地屈服于哈利的肉体；意识到哈利可以如此般地伤害马尔福，去感受那份权力、那份掌控；知道马尔福会让他这么做，马尔福希望他这么做。

“魁地奇球场上的每个人都在看着我操你。”他说，马尔福呻吟了一声。他又向后朝着哈利的坚挺顶了顶臀部，大腿进一步地张开。“他们看着你接受了一切，就像现在这样，就像一个小婊子一样。”

而马尔福的确接受了这一切，他从脊背到臀部都默许了哈利做的一切。哈利每向前顶弄一下，他都变得更潮湿了、彻底地打开着自己、渴望着它。这份在回应中感受到的至高无上的霸权令哈利感到抓狂。哈利可以想说什么就说什么，想做什么就做什么。他可以做 **一切** 他渴望的事。

而他渴望马尔福。他狠狠地操着马尔福，唾液几乎已经蒸发得干干净净了，这很干燥，让人感到很不舒服，那甚至是疼痛地。他的硬物的皮肤感到一阵粗糙的疼痛，而他完全能想象马尔福会是什么感觉，但这只是助长了他脑子里的野火。

他想要什么都行。他松开了马尔福的手腕，用自己的重量把那苍白的、瘦削的肩膀推到地板上，他一次又一次地撞向马尔福的身体，迫使着他那靠在椅背上的身体深深地弓起，然后哈利听见自己说：

“给我吧。”他要求道，“你有在想他们是怎么看着你的吗，马尔福？所有人都在看着你，谁知道你是谁呢？他们只知道你不过是个胆小如鼠的斯莱特林小恶霸，需要让人教训教训，所以我来了。你喜欢这个吗？让他们看着你被哈利·波特操，看着你像个妓女一样张开双腿？”

马尔福现在跟着他一起移动了，边喘息着边粗糙地抽泣着，他的手指紧紧地贴在地板上，指甲床都变白了。“看看你自己，”哈利咆哮道，“你他妈的 **喜欢** 这个，不是吗？他们在笑你，马尔福，笑着你是多么不顾一切地把一切都交给了我，而你——” 马尔福这时向后顶弄得更用力了、喘息着，“而你只是躺在那里，翘着你的屁股，就那样裸露在空中。操，你就是个肮脏的婊子。你会让我当着一大群人的面操你，是不是？你会让我对你做任何事，只是我，不是别人。”

“是的。”马尔福破碎地喘息着，“做任何事。”

哈利感到硬得发疼，当他释放时，他狠狠地扑到马尔福的身体上，这使他们俩的身体在地板上都往前滑了一点。然后他退了出来，放开了马尔福，马尔福呻吟着倒在一旁的地板上。

“跪下。”哈利说。

马尔福照他所说的做了，尽管他的动作有些不优雅、有些精疲力竭。他几乎硬得滴水，哈利走过去站在他的旁边。”

“如果你想要释放，就要照我说的做。想象一下你真的在魁地奇球场上，在我的腿上蹭来蹭去，就像你是我的狗一样，马尔福，如果你想要这个，就让他们看看你现在有多投入，让我看看你有多投入。”

马尔福朝他眨了眨眼睛，他们互相凝视着，一分钟过去了。

然后，马尔福侧过身来，垂下眼睛，然后他缓慢地、试探性地把他的胯部蹭在哈利的小腿上。他开始移动身体，摇摆着臀部。虽然他看起来既羞辱又丢脸，他的前液已经把哈利的牛仔裤弄得湿透了，他移动得很快，发情般疯狂，哈利抓起一把他的头发，把他的脑袋向后扭着，这样他就能看到他的表情了。马尔福的脸涨得通红、眼睛紧紧地闭着、嘴巴微涨着喘着粗气、粉红色舌头伸出来舔着嘴唇、他的整个身体都在颤抖不止。那份羞辱仍在，但丢脸渐渐消失了，只留下他的矜持、顺从和热切。他轻轻地摸了摸马尔福的下巴和前额。

哈利说，“看着我。”马尔福照他说的做了，灰色的眼睛贪婪而近乎盲目。他这样漂亮极了。

“想到大家都在看着你做这些，你会兴奋吗？”哈利问，“看着你像个动物一样在我的腿上磨蹭？”

马尔福点了点头，身体仍在动着，哈利的拇指滑过他那漂亮的嘴角。

“你真漂亮，”哈利温柔地说，“如此地付出，我可以一直这么看着你，马尔福，释放吧，为了我释放。”

马尔福听从了他的命令，热切地朝哈利的腿上扑去，发出一声又低又长的呻吟，带着些愉悦，又带着别的东西，或许是绝望。而哈利不得不赶快抓住那苍白的身体，因为马尔福快要跌倒了。

他成功地稳住了马尔福的身体，而没让他把自己的脑袋在地板上摔得头破血流。这是最重要的一部分，他知道这一点，那是他需要把他拼好完整的一部分。

“这很棒。”他轻柔地说，“这很棒，马尔福。“哈利用一只手抚摸着马尔福毫无防备的后颈，”你太棒了，我为你感到自豪。“

但马尔福在发抖，他挣开了哈利的手，这让哈利觉得发冷。他们安静了很长一段时间，来等待马尔福恢复，小心翼翼地坐在地板上，相互离着几英尺远。哈利仰面躺着，想着马尔福到底还是让他越界了。

马尔福僵硬地站了起来。哈利也坐了起来，但还待在地板上。他想告诉马尔福回来，让他重新躺在地板上。

“你做得越来越好了。”马尔福边说边开始穿衣服。

“这是什么意思？” 哈利问，因为这恰好与哈利所想的相反。他很确定他所有的计划都是徒劳的，这只是又一次的一塌糊涂。他用魔杖清理干净了牛仔裤上马尔福的液体。“更多地伤害你吗？”

马尔福没有看向他，“ **更好地** 伤害我。”

哈利停顿了一下。

“你的水平提高了，仅此而已。”马尔福说。

哈利读不懂他的语气。他听起来像是在试图掩盖自己，但他能感受到他的内心深处藏着一丝愤怒，哈利不知道马尔福对这种“更好地”疼痛是否感到高兴，但他倾向于认为不是。

“所以这是一次惩罚吗？”

哈利再次停顿了一下。“我为什么要惩罚——”

“你的想法太明显了，这是我对你做的，不是吗？我用我的 **污秽** 感染了你。”

哈利感到不知所措，但是马尔福仍然不肯看向他。这让他有些怅然若失，他不仅没让马尔福明白哈利已经克服了过去、以及他根本不觉得马尔福恶心，反而用一种与性无关的方式更深地伤害了马尔福。

“我不认为你是污秽的。”哈利说，希望自己听起来坚定而令人信服，“我认为自己是个非常可怕的人，一直在利用你，我不想再这样做了。我们之间的这些事，这是你想要的方式吗？这是错误的。”

从一开始事情就不该如此发展，但这并不是因为哈利伤害他的方式，也不是因为马尔福对这个的喜欢。这是错误的，因为哈利一直在利用马尔福；这是错误的，因为马尔福任由他这么做了。“

尽管哈利一开始有些误解，这是性，一直以来都是如此，而不是暴力。尽管他怀疑仍有一些他还没想到的东西，一些他无法预测的来自马尔福的东西。

“我知道自己怎么了。”马尔福说，“这和我在床上喜欢什么没有关系。我所做的一切都是为了在床上得到我喜欢的东西。为此我愿意忍受什么就忍受什么。”他在角落的矮沙发上坐了下来，仍然将脸扭向了一边。“我很抱歉，我不知道我为什么要这么说，但你能走吗？”

哈利不得不抑制住自己想要过去看看他的冲动，也许可以像他儿子在商店里玩着斯科皮的头发那样，玩一下他那纤细的金发。他想以某种方式安慰马尔福，但当马尔福不想让他这么做的时候，这是不可能的。

“好吧。”他干涩地说，做了马尔福唯一允许他做的事。“那我走了。”

*****

他在七月温和的夜晚中盲目地走了一会儿，突然间他感到一切都太过了。他冲进了一条小巷子里，几次愤怒地撞到了墙上，差点弄断了他的手骨，他不知道自己是怎么最终开始接受了这些他渴望的事物的——马尔福、祈求着的马尔福、被羞辱的马尔福、在痛苦中挣扎的马尔福、安全而温暖，愿意哈利在事后和他亲热的马尔福——可他毁了这一切。

疼痛蔓延到他的手臂上，他感到喘不过气来，他感到恶心。突然间他又开始往回走，他的步伐飞快，他要在马尔福离开之前找到他。他穿过人群和音乐声，跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，经过了小桌旁的那个女孩，又回到了他们之前用过的房间。

房间是空的。真是该死。

“我很高兴你回来了。”一个女声说道。哈利转过身来，看到了几英尺外的女孩。她有着一头长长的棕色直发和精致的五官，除了眼神锐利之外，她身上几乎有一种孩子般的气质。她不是一个Sub，哈利意识到。

“嗯？”他问道，“高兴？”

“我本来打算打电话的。”她说，“但你的会员登记表上没有电话号码。“

“哦。” 哈利说，他没有手机，他不需要那个。他想知道马尔福离开多久了，”不，我没留电话。怎么了，有什么事吗？”

她抬起了下巴。“我们要取消你的会员资格，波特先生。”

“什么？为什么？”他问道，纵使他心里已经明白了这是为什么——就是整件该死的关于Dom 的事件，而且他认为自己不能责怪他们——但他现在还是搞不清楚为什么。

“我们知道在每一对关系中，都有很大程度的个性化，每一对情侣都可以按照他们的喜好来自定义他们的界限。但是我们Nacht Wünsche这里仍认为您在我们的房子里进行了虐待行为，而我们有严格的规定来防止这种行为。我们对给您带来不便表示歉意，希望您——“

“等等，”哈利茫然地说，不知道她究竟看到了什么，才会得出这样的结论。并不是说她说的不对，特别是考虑到他们关系刚刚开始的时侯，但是他只是对于这一切的逻辑感到很困惑，以及她为何会在今天做出这个决定。

“虐待行为？你的意思是说我一直让你帮他松绑的事？因为我一开始真的不太明白这些……而且再说了，我已经很久没有这么做过了，我也不会……我也不会再这么做了，我已经下定决心了。”

那个女孩——那个女人，他现在看清楚了——发出了一声混合着判断与愤怒的声音，这足以让哈利有些怕她。“这不是关于某个具体的行为，波特先生。这是一种行为模式，让你的Sub一直处在Sub-drop期 _（注：Sub-drop是一种心理状态，指的是Sub在事后如果没有得到Dom的陪伴和心理安抚是会进入一种心理上的崩溃期，因为之前的游戏状态还没有摆脱，如果没有Dom的陪伴和抚摸，会经历一个身心的‘坠落’阶段。）_ ，而却不进行任何的事后安抚。坦白地说，波特先生，我已经厌倦了看着他像这样离开这里，面对一切都退缩着，努力地不让自己哭出来。如果你不能对爱你的人多一些尊重，你在这里不受欢迎，好吗？这不是关于某个场景，而是你——”

她看起来已经对他怒不可遏，字句到最后几乎都是一个个带着唾沫星子喷溅出来的。而哈利只是呆呆地说：“ **爱我的人** ？”

“哦， **拜托** 。”她恶狠狠地说，“你认为他为什么要一直这么忍受你？你真的没注意到你晕倒的那天，他拼命地抓住你，手腕都撕破了吗？我给他解开手拷的时侯，他简直 **疯了** ，不过你当然没有注意到。”

哈利想要指出，那是因为他几乎失去了知觉，而不是因为他不在乎，但他明白了她在说些什么。他没有注意到这些，但是有一件事是他可以确定的——虽然马尔福自动恢复了让伤疤自然愈合的习惯，但在哈利晕倒后，他之后却并没有在马尔福的手腕上看到伤痕。

马尔福治好了它们， **只是** 那些伤口，那些提示着他有多么担心哈利的伤口。

她仍在对他大发雷霆，但是他已经听不进去了。

_“我知道自己怎么了。这和我在床上喜欢什么没有关系。我所做的一切都是为了在床上得到我喜欢的东西。为此我愿意忍受什么就忍受什么。”_

哈利脑子里的某些东西产生了变化，碎片逐渐填补了空白，他们的互动在刹那间突然有了新的意义。

他瞥了一眼自己的手，依稀听到她说着一个Sub在事后会是多么的脆弱。他的指关节隐隐作痛着，他抬起头看着她，等到她终于停下来喘息时，他真诚地说：“谢谢你。“

然后他走了出去，留下她在原地仍不停地气急败坏的咒骂。当他终于走到外面只剩下一个人时，他在手臂上施了几个治疗咒，那令他感到酸痛。然后他幻影移形到了马尔福庄园。

*****

当一个家养小精灵来开门，然后用着非常礼貌、极其正式的用语叫着哈利让他滚蛋时，哈利闭上了眼睛，思考着说些什么才是最有效的。然后他大声喊道：“你他妈的是个胆小鬼，马尔福，你说我是个娘们儿，但你自己却像个小贱人一样崩溃了。”

然后他坐下来开始等待。

小精灵被哈利对待他们主人的方式激怒了，跺着他的小脚，小声地发出嘶嘶的声音。

马尔福终于走了出来，听见了门外的喧闹声，然后说：“克利奇，他是客人。”他用那双凹陷而潮湿的眼睛审视着哈利，他的皮肤很苍白，然后他耸了耸肩。“一个混蛋，但仍是客人。”

“我宁愿做个混蛋，也不做个懦夫。”哈利回答。

“我才不是懦夫。”他嘘声道，用一只手使劲地推着哈利。

“你就是。”哈利指出，但语气并不激烈。他抓住马尔福的手腕，把另一个人拉得更近了。“你为什么不直接提出要求呢，你个傻瓜？或者说些什么别的，比如斥责我什么的？”他紧紧地抓住马尔福，即使马尔福拼命地想要挣脱。他用双臂环住马尔福的臀部，马尔福大声地斥责着哈利是多么的粗鲁，以及他不会愿意接受这样的攻击。于是哈利抓住了一小缕淡金色的头发，扳过了马尔福的头，开始亲吻他。

一开始这很粗暴，他本来要以此制服马尔福。但当马尔福的嘴唇因惊讶而颤抖地张开时，哈利让其软化了下来。他的舌头徘徊着，第一次地，他开始仔细地品味着马尔福的味道。然后发现马尔福潮湿的嘴唇令人难以置信地上瘾。他歪着脑袋，舌头越顶越深、又舔又咬、一只手垂到马尔福的屁股上，用拇指轻轻地抚着那块圆圆的肉。他欣喜地发现马尔福也在回吻他。

他抬起头说：“我的意思是说，让我这么利用你是错误的，马尔福。而不是说你想让我关心你是错误的。”接着，趁着马尔福还在惊讶地眨着眼睛时，他再次抵住了马尔福的嘴唇。这一吻是属于他的，他把马尔福的下颚倾斜到他想要的角度，这既有魅力又具有占有欲。马尔福完美地服从着他，尽管他的整个身体都在颤抖不止着；而尽管哈利迫切想要的就是占有，但也没有把这个吻转向疼痛或是性。

他保持着那份温柔，那份小心，以及那份爱意。

马尔福突然扭开了身子，黄色的灯光透过敞开的前门照进了夜色之中，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，他的手不停颤抖着，试探性地碰了碰嘴唇，整个身体都因哈利的动作绷紧了。

可哈利只是走得更近了，一只手捧住马尔福的面颊，正要让他低下头时，马尔福脱口而出： **“斯内普。** ”

哈利猛地吸了口气。他们离得太近了，他想要继续，想要证明现在是不同的了，但他不会辜负马尔福的信任。这是他永远不愿心甘情愿造成的痛苦。

哈利停了下来。“你需要什么？”

“什么都不需要。”马尔福低声说，“ **从你这儿** 我什么也不需要。”

“你他妈的还是个骗子。”哈利轻声说。“为什么你不告诉我关于‘安全词’和‘事后关怀’的事呢？”

“因为我不需要那些玩意儿。”

“真的吗？还是你认为我会不愿意？你以为我揍了你一顿后，会舍不得给你一条毯子吗，马尔福？你害怕如果你不让我做我想做的，我就不在操你了吗？”

“去你妈的。”

“他们把我踢出了俱乐部。”哈利补充道，“显然，我一直在虐待我的Sub，那里的那个女孩似乎认为你爱上了我。”

马尔福移开了目光，朝黑暗的场地里望去，下巴上的肌肉仅仅绷紧了。“她在一家性俱乐部里做客服服务，”马尔福最后说道，“她显然是个浪漫的、愚蠢的姑娘，但这并不意味着我爱上了你。”

“不。”哈利说道，尽管他觉得马尔福的逻辑——或者说是缺乏逻辑——相当能说明问题。“但这也不意味着你不爱我，不是吗？”

“我几乎不认识你。”

“你比任何人都了解我。我和你分享了许多别人不知道的事。你才是那个神秘的人，你从第一天开始就躲起来了。”

“我不懂你是什么意思？”

“我们十几岁的时候，你有多少次幻想我把你放在我的膝盖上？”哈利问。

“去你妈的！”马尔福大喊道，这次，哈利可以从他那双灰色的大眼睛里看到恐惧。

“你想要这个有多久了？”哈利问。

马尔福站在那里，注视着哈利，好像他毁掉了什么珍贵的东西、好像他彻底地被背叛了，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下来。

“我明白为什么一开始你会认为我会用它来对付你。”哈利说，他真的这么做了——他们一开始的样子、哈利一开始的样子，是那么的扭曲、那么的可怕……只能说马尔福的判断力还不错。甚至是在那场晚宴上，马尔福也只是那副满怀希望的样子，而哈利却由于自己的恐惧和绝望对他做出了漫不经心的残忍举动。但是从那之后，哈利已经走过了很长的一段路。“你可能是对的——我的脑子里的确是一团乱。但现在不同了，我发誓。”

马尔福只是发出了一声微弱的哽咽。

“天哪，难怪你会认为今晚是对你的惩罚。我不是想要嘲笑你，我发誓。我只是想让你知道……梅林啊，我想让你知道我看见了你，我知道你是谁、以及你曾经是谁，我是不会离开的。”

马尔福没有看向他。

哈利温柔地问，“你想要这个有多久了？”

马尔福慢慢地摇着头，嘴唇柔软而带着恐惧。一个可怕而悲哀的念头突然出现在哈利的脑海里，他的身体已经准备好要接受一击了。“是六年级对吗，你希望我知道这个吗？希望我接受你，希望我承认你，希望我给你一条出路？操，我很抱歉，马尔福，我真希望我能早点知道这些，这样我就可以帮你——”

马尔福逃走了。

在一秒钟的震惊后，哈利追上了他，他们一起倒在了前门的砾石上，马尔福在他的身下扭来扭去以试图挣脱，而哈利只是继续地把他压了下去。

“放开我！”马尔福尖叫道，他看起来快疯了，不停地扭动着身子，他用嘴咬住了哈利的一只手肘。

哈利痛苦地吼叫了一声，但他没有松手。“不要再逃了。”他命令道，“他妈的——你能等一等——该死的，你他妈能先听我说一句吗？”

可是马尔福仍在挣扎，不知从哪儿冒出来的一些家养小精灵，在旁边用他们的高声抗议着。

“请停下来，马尔福主人的客人！”一个小精灵尖声喊道。

一个小拳头抓住了哈利的头发，这让他花了一些时间思考：这他妈绝对是他遇到过最奇怪的事。这说明了一些问题，因为他认识卢娜·洛夫古德。

“我没有伤害他。”哈利打断道，试图用手肘把小精灵推开，但又不伤到他们。他们看起来不知道该做些什么：他们的魔力很容易就可以将哈利撕成碎片，但马尔福说过哈利是客人，并且他现在仍没有纠正过这些。

他没有叫小精灵们把哈利赶走，所以这很重要。

哈利用他的体重稳住马尔福，尽管他能感受到他的肌肉在紧绷。他把嘴唇贴在马尔福的太阳穴上。“我不会再伤害你了。”他对马尔福耳语道，“我不觉得你恶心，我也不恨你，我不会突然觉得你是个混蛋然后抛弃你。你可以大胆地说不，而不用担心我会离开。但你需要告诉我，你这个笨蛋，你必须诚实，否则这是行不通的。我保证不会故意伤害你，但我需要你的帮助才能不意外地伤害到你，好吗？所以你可以把这些小精灵们叫走，然后带我进去吗？”

马尔福开始抽泣起来，他全身颤抖着，脑袋垂在沙砾上，肩膀起伏着，这让哈利的胃都揪了起来。

“ **哦——马尔福。** ”他低声说道，一只手的手指穿过马尔福的头发。“我不知道，我发誓我不知道你的感受。我不能明……我现在明白了，好吗？”

有那么几分钟的时间，他只是抱着马尔福，等待着马尔福哭泣，试图躲开小精灵们的拳脚。

最后，一个小精灵抓住了他的一个敏感点，这让哈利大叫了起来。不过这至少有一好处，马尔福的啜泣声突然变成了一个哽咽的闷笑。对于哈利的不幸，马尔福似乎拿不定主意到底是该哭还是该笑。从那以后， 马尔福开始慢慢平静了下来，他的呼吸断断续续地持续了很长一段时间。

“你可以停下来了，克利奇。”马尔福最终说道，“我没事。”

小精灵们终于慢慢地安静了下来，嘟囔着嘴巴。哈利说：“谢谢，他们可真够恶毒的。”

“他们有些已经在这里住了十几年了。”马尔福说，声音听起来一副故作考究的样子，哭声让他有些鼻塞，并且突然间精疲力竭了。“他们非常地忠诚。”

“我的牙印可以证明这一点。”

“你能放开我吗？”马尔福问道。

“你会逃跑吗？”

“不会。”

哈利警惕地打量了一下他的后脑勺，然后决定信任他。他站起来，然后扶马尔福也站了起来，拍了拍身上的泥土和鹅卵石，马尔福则擦着自己的脸。

事实上，马尔福看起来一团糟。头发乱蓬蓬的、衣服又脏又乱、两颊粉红而潮湿、眼睛水汪汪的。他的尊严在泥土之下，而这份脆弱很适合他。此时此刻，他看起来既失落，又年轻而可爱。这让哈利又想起他帮马尔福穿上鞋子的时侯，他意识到自己现在也有这样同样的感觉，有一种强烈的保护欲望。他动了动身子，然后一个想法突然地冒在了他的脑袋里，使他瞬间僵住了，“呃……你的孩子在哪儿呢？”

马尔福的嘴唇撇了撇。“在他奶奶家。每次我去看你时，他就会去她那里陪她……尽管现在担心这个有点晚了，你不觉得吗？”

“是的，当然。”哈利同意道。他伸出手，观察着马尔福的反应，当哈利触碰到他的手时，除了得到隐约的怀疑的一瞥外，他并没有得到任何其他的反应。所以他放纵自己靠得更近了些，走上前去把马尔福抱了起来。

马尔福很不礼貌地尖叫了一声，抓住哈利的肩膀。“波特，你到底在干什么？放我下来。”

“好的，当然，稍等一下。”哈利说着，把他抱进了房间。哈利花了一秒钟的时间才找到方向——自从多年前那个可怕的夜晚后，他就没来过这里。现在这个地方看起来完全地不同了。家具看起十分的令人惬意，而不是像老古董般陈列着；装饰友好而舒适，而不是看起来价值不菲而令人生畏的；每一个墙壁上都堆满了书；到处都有迹象表明着这里住着一个普通、快乐的男孩——入口处的一把扫帚、桌子上散落着的一包Drooble的最好的泡泡糖、以及一双戴着亮橙色鞋带的运动鞋等等。

哈利找到了一间客厅并走了进去，坐在了一张舒适的沙发上，把马尔福紧紧地抱在他的大腿上。

“克利奇，是吗？”哈利问，马尔福朝他困惑地点了点头，哈利再次喊道：“克利奇！”

小精灵出现了，在鞠躬的时候给了哈利一个肮脏的眼神。他怒气冲冲地说：“有什么事吗，先生？”

“能给马尔福先生拿条毯子和一杯茶吗？再来一杯水和一些纸巾？我希望现在能让他暖和起来，然后好好照顾他。“

小精灵眨了眨眼睛，然后和蔼得多地回答道：“马上，先生。“

马尔福瞪着他，皱着眉头，哈利把他拉得更近了。马尔福的手指还在抓着哈利领口处的衬衫，他想这是个好兆头。小精灵回来后，帮哈利用毯子把马尔福裹了起来，并把茶放在了茶几上，放在了一个伸手可及的地方。哈利吧几张纸巾浸入水中，然后擦去了马尔福脸上的污垢与泪痕。

“我们先冷静一下。”他低声说，“你先喝点茶，然后我们去洗澡，听起来怎么样？”

马尔福咽了口唾沫，他看上去那么渺小、那么脆弱、不敢相信地看着哈利用手指摩挲着他那漂亮的粉红色嘴巴。“波特，你在干什么？”

“我一直以来都应该这么做。在我伤害到你的时侯照顾你。我们做这个是因为我们喜欢它，而不是因为你是个坏人或是因为我不在乎。”他停顿了一下，“我不会再吻你了，除非你说出那个安全词，马尔福，但你应该知道我想要这么做……吻你……我是说。一旦你说出了那个词，我就会经常吻你，吻很多很多次。”

马尔福只是盯着他看，哈利把他靠得更近了，想要好好地拥抱一下他。然后，他感到胸口某个结松动了，马尔福轻声地说：“好吧，你可以这么做。”

于是哈利这么做了。

他深深地、漫长而迟缓地吻着马尔福；他在一边含着茶水的时候一边吻着马尔福；他在抱着他走上楼梯的同时吻着马尔福，这导致了他差点危险地绊倒，他决定在以后抱他上楼的时候不要吻他，这让马尔福笑了起来。

他在他们在浴室中低声细语时吻着马尔福，泡沫和热水带走了最后一丝紧张，直到马尔福的皮肤在哈利的指尖下变成粉红色，变得温暖而富有弹性。

他在为马尔福擦干身体、抱他上床的时候吻着马尔福。哈利用手抚摸着他光滑的皮肤，马尔福颤抖着、哀求着、呻吟着。

“你相信我吗？”哈利问，他松了口气，因为他脸上的渴望终于被卧室昏暗的灯光所掩盖了。

马尔福也终于放松了下来——哈利不想因为自己的需要而破坏这种感觉。

“相信。”

哈利有用了一个湿漉漉的、缠绵的吻来回应他。

“你会让我做我想要的吗？”哈利低声问。

马尔福翘起嘴角。“在一定范围内。”

哈利也笑了笑，又给了他一个吻。

“那么为了我把你自己打开吧。”哈利轻声地命令道。

马尔福颤抖着，分开了大腿，他的头向后仰着，哈利使劲地吮吸着他喉咙的皮肤，在那里留下一块淤青。

“你知道我想要什么吗？”哈利抬起头来，用拇指戳着那个标记。“我想要你每时每刻都是我的，而不仅仅是我们在玩的时侯，你又不是个奴隶什么的，只是……只是做一些小事，来提醒着我们对彼此的意义。我想要你在家的时侯双腿不要交叉着坐着，马尔福。”

一只苍白的眉毛翘了起来，“什么？为什么？”

“这象征着我可以随时接近你。”哈利说，然后他用魔杖涂上润滑油，然后放松了一下手腕，这样他就可以用温柔的手指把马尔福的身体打开来。“当然，你可以穿上裤子，但我们知道这是什么意思。每当你交叉双腿的时候，你必须停下来，记住你不被允许这样做。记住，在任何我想滑过你的大腿的时候，你都不能阻止我。你在这里是来取悦我的，你应该在我需要的任何时刻都能出现。我想要这个，你同意吗？”

当哈利找到那个前列腺点时，马尔福的背拱了起来，他的眼睛闭得紧紧的。“同意。”他呻吟道。“我同意，哈利，操，我同意。我会为了你打开自己。”

“任何你在家的时候。”哈利提醒着他。他抽出了一只手，摆好姿势。“现在你是我的了。”

“一直都是。”马尔福说着，抬起了屁股。哈利滑进他的身体里，让马尔福发出一阵呻吟。他行动起来，好像他们可以拥有全世界所有的时间一样，他试图让这些永远地持续下去。他无声地命令着马尔福，告诉着马尔福——德拉科，他意识到，现在是 **德拉科** 了——会怎样地取悦他、会怎样地属于他。德拉科颤抖着身子，把脸埋在哈利的喉咙里，紧紧地抓住他那贪婪的手指。

“把你自己交给我。”哈利说，这句话半是命令，半是疑问，半是恳求。

“我的一切都是你的。”德拉科发着誓，这一次，他吻了哈利。

*****

“你好像变了。”几天后，阿不思在搅拌着炖菜的时侯说道。

“哦？”哈利问。他开始切着法式面包，他能听到莉莉和詹姆斯在客厅里争吵，他喊道:”有人来摆桌子吗？”

“你原来一直很伤心。”

哈利停了下来，低头看着儿子。阿不思撇着嘴，那是一个深思熟虑的表情，但也很孩子气。“是的，我想我的确很伤心。”

“因为你想念我们吗？”

哈利忍住了没有笑出来。啊，童年就是这么的自我中心。“也有一些其他的事，不过是的，当你们不在这里的时候，我总是很想念你们。”

“什么其他的事？”

“一些关于‘长大’的事情。”哈利坚定地说。这时詹姆斯冲了进来，尖叫着停了下来，伸手去拿盘子。“你知道盘子在哪儿。”哈利提醒他。

“但是我的方向感很差，因为我是一个‘喋喋不休的吐司’。”詹姆斯唱道，哈利翻了个白眼。

“他只迷路了一次！”莉莉的喊叫声从另一个房间里传出来，“只是一次！”

“因为魁地奇球场上有很多误导人的路。”詹姆斯大声说，“他迷路了，因为他太蠢了。”

“他是最棒的！”莉莉尖叫道。

“注意声音！”哈利说，“以及盘子在那边的橱柜里，吐司先生。”

詹姆斯在他的周围转来转去，在门口对着他的妹妹大喊道：“你知道吗，即使你让他娶你，也是不会成功的，对吧？因为丈夫们必须能够找到自己的妻子，而像吐司（Toast）这样的威尔士人很难看得到五英尺外的东西，甚至是像魁地奇看台、魁地奇球馆这样的大东西都看不到，更别说是……呃，我不知道，英格兰？”

“詹姆斯，不要取笑威尔士。”哈利说，“这样是不……”他停顿了一下，他不认为 _‘种族主义’_ 是个正确的词， _‘仇外’_ 似乎也不准确，但他现在想不出正确的词是什么，所以他只是说：“这样不好。莉莉，帮忙把杯子拿过来。”

“你太可怕了，詹姆斯·波特。”莉莉出现在了门口，她的脸颊泛着粉红，泪水夺眶而出。“你太可怕了，我讨厌你，他只不过是迷路了，这种事在谁身上都可能发生。”

詹姆斯看了他的妹妹一眼，刹那间他那属于15岁的尴尬的欺凌行为全部消失了，“来吧，小屁孩，我不是故意要那么可怕的，这没关系，即使他是个笨蛋，你也可以喜欢他。”

“他不是笨蛋。”她一边说，一边抽着鼻涕，用袖子擦了擦鼻子。这让哈利畏缩了一下，他可不想去洗衣服。

阿不思做出了个抱歉的表情。“他是有点笨。”

“他在比赛时不小心飞离了这个国家，莉莉小臭虫。”哈利亲切地说，用手抚摸着她的头发，“这对守门员来说可不是个好兆头。詹姆斯，把盘子递过来。”

莉莉还在抽着鼻子，她拿起杯子回到了餐厅。

“女孩子们都是疯子，是吗，爸爸？”阿不思高兴地问道。

“和男孩儿们一样疯。”哈利同意道。

哈利把面包放进篮子里，然后开始到处找黄油。

“所以你感觉好些了吗？”阿不思问。

“好多了。”哈利回答道。

“你买了新扫帚吗？”

哈利轻笑了起来，他已经完全被他搞得泄气了。他低头看着他的儿子——瘦瘦的、年轻的、充满着脆弱的幸福。他不想让阿不思感受到哈利过去感受到的那种感觉：那种被锁在笼子里、任人窒息而死的感觉，那种不敢做出任何判断、甚至不愿意在自己的需求上做出任何妥协的感觉。

这是他觉得最有价值、同时也是最可怕的育儿方式——他发现自己在有意识地塑造着他的孩子们。“我决定要做一个更 **快乐** 的人，而不是变得更 **正常** 。”

“嗯……”阿不思缓慢地说，“但是正常很好。”

哈利呼了口气，思考着该怎么说。“看，我们其他人都是格兰芬多，对吧？”

“是的。”阿不思回答道，声音更小了。

“所以有些人可能会说你在斯莱特林很奇怪。”

“就像珀西叔叔那样吗？”

哈利暗自记下要让珀西闭上他那该死的臭嘴，然后点了点头。“是的，就像珀西叔叔那样。但这只有在你认为每个人都应该去格兰芬多的情况下才成立，但这不是真的，不是吗？”

“说这些都没用。”阿不思说，然后狡猾地笑了笑。“聪明的孩子会去哪里呢？”

哈利笑着轻轻拍了拍他儿子的头，“所以重点是，人们总是试图告诉你什么才是正常的、什么才是正确的，但你不能让他们命令你做什么或是想什么，因为正常是……好吧，它只是存在于旁观者的眼中的，不是吗？”

阿不思琢磨着他说的话。“也许吧。”他最后说。

“很好。”哈利干涩地说，他提高了嗓门，“你们准备好了吗？”

“只需要炖肉！”莉莉大喊道。

“在餐厅。”阿不思自言自语道，举起那壶沉甸甸的炖肉。

“现在只穿过那扇门就行，阿不思。”哈利说，“如果你去了苏格兰，那就太过分了。”

*****

德拉科在清晨寒冷的空气中站在门口的台阶上，完美无瑕地穿着一件长及小腿的黑色外套、脖子上裹着丝巾、眉毛弯成弓形，就好像他厌倦了这一切似的，但那红润的脸颊和甜蜜的微笑却暴露了现实。

斯科皮站在台阶的底部，在原地跳来跳去，手臂上抱满了礼物。他笑着说：“求你说你已经准备好出发了，哈利，求你了，我等你等了很久了。”

“的确是等了很久。” 德拉科低声回答道。而哈利在锁上门时咧嘴一笑。

十分钟后，他们来到了陋居，准备在这里度过圣诞节。在那里，他们将和哈利的家人们见面。他转过身来，看着站在面前的两个马尔福：一个平静地歪着嘴、另一个不耐烦地快要爆发了。他想，也许是时候谈谈搬家的事了。晚上跟他们说再见变得越来越难了。

他花了很长的时间思考这种感觉是否正确，而这让斯科皮发出一声痛苦的声音，就像一只垂死的猫、德拉科则疑惑地歪着头。

“准备好了吗，哈利？”德拉科问，并伸出一只手。

哈利紧紧地抓住了它。 **是的** ，是的，他准备好了。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 关于文中涉及到的一些关于BDSM的词汇科普：
> 
> Dom/Sub（Dominance & Submission，即D/S）：支配与臣服，BDSM中最核心的关系，包含了臣服与支配，尤其各种形式的权力交换。支配者被称为Dom，臣服者被称为Sub。（而国内更常使用的是S和M，两者十分相似但也有些不同，D/S更侧重心理层面，而S/M更侧重身体层面）
> 
> 安全词（Safe word）：在BDSM中，一般Dom和Sub会事先约定一个关键词，当Sub真正觉得自己受不了的时候会说出这个词，然后Dom就会停下，改换更安全的游戏方式。 
> 
> 事后关怀（Aftercare）：是在BDSM场景结束后，为使得参与者冷静下来，慢慢地恢复与现实联系的照顾行为。事后关怀十分重要，它是参与者最有价值与最暖心的体验之一。通常包括：远离噪音、亲吻、爱抚、保暖、拥抱和运动饮料补水等。
> 
> Drop（包括Sub-drop和Dom-drop）：指在BDSM行为结束后的一段时间出现的情绪不稳现象。这种情绪反应可能包括沮丧、哭泣、愤怒、抑郁等。详细区分为Sub-drop（sub感觉不好）和Dom-drop（Dom感觉不好），事后关怀的意义就在于减少这种drop的出现。
> 
> 子空间（Subspace）：指在BDSM过程中Sub所体验到的一种类似高潮的体验，是一种十分强烈的、从疼痛中脱离、漂浮、快乐、宁静的感觉，类似于一种催眠状态。具体反应因人而异，可能出现神思恍惚、童年回溯、感觉灵魂出体等体验，一些特别深入的Subspace需要十分有经验的Dom（S）才能处理。


End file.
